Jumper
by Josva Ottar
Summary: Cuando Elsa calló por accidente de un puente, descubrió que es capaz de "saltar" en cuestión de segundillos. ella había aparecido de forma instantáneo en su patio trasero, a salvo de la muerte prematura. Descubrió que podía ir a cualquier parte del mundo que deseara, y ser finalmente libre de reglas. Pero ella no es la unifica. Jumper Elsa/Jumper Anna. Elsanna. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**So… esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza como moscas molestas desde que vi series de este tipo, no es tan buena como lo imagine en mi cabeza, cielo santo es tan profundo como un charco de llovizna en el asfalto… pero quería intentarlo.**

 **Mi español no es bueno, pero creo que e mejorado desde mis comienzos. Pido disculpas si hay errores. Usted solo tiene que dejar un comentario para hacerme saber si debería continuarla o simplemente, enterrarla en las profundidades del océano.**

 **Buena suerte.**

Elsa sabe que la están siguiendo.

No necesita girar su cabeza para ver a su perseguidor. Ella puede sentirlo, con los vellos de la nuca erizados en alerta por la persistente mirada en su espalda, el ocasional rose de las botas contra el asfalto de su perseguidor, Elsa casi puede sentir su aliento en su nuca.

Es aterrador.

Ella ha estado girando constantemente entre las calles, tratando de llegar a las calles más concurridas en un intento por persuadir a su perseguidor de que, no vale la pena el riesgo, pero es difícil encontrar personas transitando las calles cuando son las tres de la mañana en principios de octubre.

Apresuró su paso, tratando de atravesar rápidamente el puente sobre las vías del tren. Ella se maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su móvil en casa de Merida, había estado pasando las últimas cuatro horas en la fiesta improvisada de su amiga, pero se había ido cuando la fiesta se estaba saliendo de control y el ruido era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo –al menos para ella-, pensó que era una buena opción irse ahora, no deseaba estar ahí cuando los policías llegaran para detener la fiesta por el bien de los vecinos.

Los pasos detrás de ella comenzaron a ser más rápidos.

Ella tenía que correr. Su cerebro comenzaba a gritarle.

 _Corre. Corre. Corre. Corre._

Una y otra vez. Y como una explosión de adrenalina, ella corrió.

Sus piernas ardieron en protesta con el primer paso acelerado que dio. Sentía que su tobillo se torcía en el ángulo incorrecto y dolía con protesta.

"Oye!" Elsa gimió, corriendo más rápido, pero los hombres detrás de ella estaban más cerca de ella de lo que realmente imaginó, y más rápidos. En cuestión de segundos estaban detrás de ella, atrapando la tela de su chamarra y tirar con fuerza hacia atrás.

La rubia gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones permitían, hasta que una mano caliente y sudorosa cubrió su boca y nariz haciendo callar sus gritos de auxilio.

"Pensaste que te escaparías?" El hombre que la sostenía la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, inmovilizándola lo mejor que podía mientras su compañero rebuscaba en la mochila de la rubia.

Elsa se retorció de un lado a otro, se empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, El hombre que la sostenía maldijo en voz baja, empujando al frente cuando su cintura golpeó contra la barandilla del puente.

El primer hombre vació el contenido de su mochila, sus libros y la identificación de estudiante cayeron al suelo húmedo, con un gruñido de frustración y una maldición al infierno, el hombre lanzó la mochila inútil de Elsa al suelo. Se levantó con cuidado, dando una última patada a los libros de Elsa en un intento por dejar escapar un poco de frustración.

La rubia sintió su cabeza comenzar a girar, el pánico se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ella sabía lo que ahora venía. Ella no era estúpida, y reconocía la chispa en los ojos del hombre. Había visto suficientes noticieros y series de televisión para saber con precisa exactitud qué harían ahora.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa desalineada y desgastada, con la mirada pesada mientras recorría el cuerpo de Elsa y luego se detenía nuevamente en su rostro.

"Mi madre estaría decepcionada de mi justo ahora" Sonrió, sus ojos oscuros se desviaron sobre el hombro de Elsa, justo donde el rostro de su compañero se apoyó con extraña familiaridad sobre Elsa.

"Es una suerte que esté muerta" Añadió mientras se acercaba a Elsa.

Aterrada y en un último intento por escapar, Elsa mordió la mano de su captor con fuerza.

Gritó y maldijo, lanzándola contra la barandilla con una fuerza sorprendente.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento, vio a los hombres mirarla con rabia y lentamente desapareció, sus ojos se ampliaron con terror cuando la vieron tropezar y caer por la barandilla.

Elsa extendió sus manos, tratando de aferrarse al viento para detener su caída. Los hombres simplemente la vieron caer, maldiciendo mientras se alejaban rápidamente de la escena. La gravedad la tiraba con fuerza y rapidez hacia abajo, sabía que no podría sobrevivir a la caída, era demasiado alto, y el metal debajo terminaría partiendo su cabeza en dos.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, zumbando con adrenalina. Su cerebro tratando de encontrar una manera de sacarla de esa situación y su corazón bombeando más rápido en un pobre intento de tomar velocidad y nunca detenerse sin importar lo que viniera después.

Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos picaron y esperó su inevitable muerte.

El extraño pitido en sus oídos comenzó a resonar con fuerza, haciendo imposible escuchar otra cosa que no fuera él. Su cuerpo vibró y el sonido de succión la rodeo y luego, desapareció.

El golpe que ella esperaba, llegó.

Pero no era tan mortal como ella pensó.

Su espalda chocó con fuerza sobre una superficie plana, el oxígeno salió expulsado de sus pulmones con violencia, rebotó y luego calló sobre su estómago. Su mejilla chocando contra la superficie demasiado fría.

Elsa abrió los ojos con lentitud, Desorientada y con el dolor persistente en su cuerpo, su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa y poco profunda.

Parpadeó un par de veces con lentitud, intentando despejar su mirada borrosa y el mechón de cabello que se aferraba a sus largas pestañas.

Se levantó con cuidado, gimiendo en voz alta cuando sintió el latido dolorido en su espalda. Sus manos estaban húmedas y frías, se levantó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la humedad impregnarse en sus pantalones.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando giró su cabeza a su izquierda y luego a la derecha para descubrir donde exactamente estaba.

Ella notó la falta de vías frías y duras bajo sus rodillas y manos, levantó la cabeza y vio la ausencia del puente del cual había caído. Frunció los labios y miró detrás de ella.

Se encontró en el patio trasero de su casa.

"Pero qué diablos…" Susurró Elsa. Se levantó con dificultad, acunando su espalda baja cuando intentó enderezar su espalda por completo pero sintió el latido doloroso. Miró a su alrededor intentando de ver si alguien había sido testigo de lo que pasó.

Giró ligeramente y vio al culpable de su dolor de espalda. El viejo árbol –cuya clase aun no lograba descubrir Elsa- tenía la corteza magullada y a su alrededor, cayeron un par de delgadas ramas por el impacto fuerte de Elsa.

Se apresuró a su casa lo mejor que pudo, buscando las llaves en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con manos temblorosa y torpes, entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave.

"Esto no pasó…" Susurró. No era posible. No era normal, las personas no podían estar en un sitio y luego, un segundo más tarde en otro.

Esa fue la primera vez que, Elsa se teletransporta.

…..

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que ella era capaz de teltransportarse, se habría reído y luego alejado, negándose a perder el tiempo con alguien que, obviamente, estaba loco.

Ahora…

Ella nunca había estado mejor.

Se sorprendió a sí misma con la facilidad que aceptó el cambio.

Su vida siempre había estada dictada por las reglas de su padre. Siendo imposible actuar como ella deseaba. Pero ahora…

Elsa sonrió, ocultando su alegría mientras bajaba su cabeza y caminaba por la acera, sus pasos más confiados que antes, libre por primera vez en diecinueve años. Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su chamara esponjosa, levantó la gorra sobre su cabeza, caminando en dirección al supermercado pequeño.

Se había adaptado fácilmente a su "habilidad"

Por supuesto, al principio siempre fue abrumador y nauseabundo, la desorientación y el pitido que seguía después de "saltar" era demasiado, por no mencionar que en más de una ocasión, había arrastrado lo que la rodeaba con ella a su nuevo destino, temía por la seguridad de su casa, que pasa si en una ocasión termina trayendo con ella una pared entera o la mitad de su cama!?

 _La práctica, hace la perfección._

Era su nueva frase favorita.

Ella había practicado una y otra y otra vez, hasta que finalmente parecía manejar la situación con mayor delicadeza. No lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Merida, mucho menos a su padre, el hombre quizás terminaba enviándola a un psiquiatra.

No. Esto le pertenecía a ella y solo ella.

Se sentía bien tener un secreto para sí misma por primera vez.

Empujó la puerta, tomando una canasta de compras. Ignorando al chico detrás del mostrador, Elsa caminó entre los pasillos, acercándose a la sección de dulces, lanzando varios paquetes de chocolates y golosinas.

Caminó a las puertas frías de cristal, sacando un par de gaseosas, y luego regresó al mostrador.

Pagó por sus compras, agradeciendo al chico antes de salir con sus bolsas.

Elsa respiró el aire frio de la tarde noche, mirando alrededor de ella un par de minutos antes de comenzar a caminar por la acera, dobló la esquina y continuó recto, acercándose a un callejón, entró al lugar, sonriendo al hombre entre las cajas, sacó una gaseosa y la lanzó al hombre que fácilmente atrapó. Elsa aprovechó su distracción con la lata y desapareció, dejando atrás solo una briza y el sonido familiar del salto.

"Pero qué diablos?" murmuró el hombre, tratando de encontrar a la joven rubia.

Elsa apareció en el centro de su cocina, tarareó en voz alta acercándose al mostrador, dejó las compras, desempacando lentamente, levantó la mirada a la televisión encendida que murmuraba en voz baja.

Elsa se acercó a la alacena, tomando la caja de cereal y un plato, lo sirvió y caminó a la nevera tomando la leche, preparó su cereal y regresó al sillón.

Tomó el control remoto, cambiando el canal de noticias. Pasó su siguiente hora de esa forma, mirando la televisión en silencio.

Siendo interrumpida cuando el sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar en voz alta. Ella lo recogía de la mesita, mirando el nombre y la foto de Merida en la pantalla.

"Hola-

"Elsa qué diablos!?" Elsa frunció el ceño. "Dijiste que estarías aquí a las ocho, son las _nueve y treinta_!" Elsa maldijo en voz baja, había olvidado por completo su reunión con su amiga. Se suponía que terminarían saliendo una noche de chicas. Saltó del sillón, apagando el televisor en el proceso, corrió a su habitación en busca de ropa.

"Lo siento! Surgió algo y el trafico me atrapó por completo."

"Elsa. Tú no tienes auto" contestó Merida, Elsa podía ver los ojos de su amiga entrecerrarse en sospecha.

"Lo sé! P-pero el taxi! Estamos atrapados" El suspiró resignado en la línea hiso sentir mal a Elsa.

"Escucha, si lo olvidaste está bien, lo entiendo. Podemos cancelarlo y planearlo en otro momento-

"No!" Gritó Elsa. "No lo olvidé, solo es el tráfico, ya estamos llegando. Lo prometo." Elsa tomó su ropa corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. "Estaré ahí enseguida. No te preocupes." Elsa colgó la línea, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Salió un par de minutos más tarde, secó su cabello, corriendo a buscar sus zapatos, bufanda y chamarra. Tomó su móvil mientras miraba alrededor. Asintió para sí misma, saltando un segundo más tarde.

Apareció detrás del edificio de Merida. Apresurándose a la puerta principal, llamó a la puerta y se disculpó cuando la voz de Merida la recibió en la bocina.

"Lo olvidaste" Acusó Merida cuando llegó abajo, Elsa negó con cuidado.

"Por supuesto que no. Merida llevamos semanas planeando esto! Tu trabajo nunca deja tiempo libre para tu mejor amiga! Nunca lo olvidaría" Mintió Elsa. Sintiendo el malestar en su estómago al mentirle a su mejor amiga.

Merida suspiró, una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Elsa y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. "Lo siento, mi semana a sido pesada, y sé que eso no es una excusa para tratarte de esa forma, es solo que realmente estaba esperando este día y me sentía terrible al pensar que lo olvidaste." Elsa sonrió con dificultad, se alejó del abrazo, y dieron comienzo a su noche de chicas.

Se decidieron por ir al cine. Comprando montones de palomitas. Disfrutando de una buena película y al terminar de una agradable conversación de camino a casa.

"Como está tu padre?" Preguntó Merida, mirando de reojo a Elsa. Ella se tensó, tomando un momento para responder. Ella no había visto a su padre durante cinco largos meses, y a pesar de sonar cruel, ella se sentía aliviada de que así fuera.

"No lo sé" Finalmente murmuró Elsa. "Las llamadas son más cortas y menos frecuentes. Supongo que está bien con su nueva esposa." Merida tarareó. Tomando el silencio siguiente como una señal para no hablar más del tema.

No era que Elsa odiara a su padre. Él se había encargado de ella cuando su madre había fallecido prematuramente en un accidente de tráfico. Se había encargado de darle el mejor estudio que podía desear. Pero era demasiado rígido. Tener un poco de tiempo y espacio para sí misma era algo que Elsa apreciaba y disfrutaba con todo su ser.

Eran felices como estaban ahora. Elsa por su cuenta y el en compañía de su nueva esposa y sus nuevas dos hijas.

Se detuvieron frente al edifico de Merida. Ambas se despidieron, prometiendo llamar cuando Elsa estuviera en casa. Esperó hasta que su amiga entrara al edifico y al ascensor, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Después de todo, ella podía regresar a casa en cualquier momento

Caminó en silencio, observando las luces de los autos brillar a la distancia. Sus pies la llevaron al parque silencioso. Tomó asiento en una banca, mirando al cielo nocturno. Era una lástima que las estrellas no brillaran con tanta intensidad como lo hicieron en el campo. Ella se había escapado en más de una ocasión al campo, en busca de un nuevo aire y el canto de los grillos y un cielo amplio y estrellado.

Ahora, solo deseaba un poco de soledad.

El fuerte impacto rodeado del sonido extraño y familiar, alertó a Elsa. Saltó de su asiento, de pie y en alerta máxima.

Ella conocía ese sonido. Desordenado y fuerte, uno que llegó asociar con un _salto_ apresurado y descuidado. Uno que normalmente terminaba arrastrando cosas junto a ella. Ella lo sabía bien, después de todo, ella cometió esos errores cuando _saltó._

El silencio era ensordecedor. El canto de los grillos se detuvo y solo el silbido del viento soplando frio se escuchó en la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

Ella contuvo la respiración, tratando de escuchar algo fuera de lo normal.

Entonces, dos figuras se materializaron frente a ella con brusquedad y duro aterrizaje.

Su cuerpo fue succionado instantáneamente al centro cuando aparecieron, las ramas desnudas y las hojas muertas en el suelo se agitaron con brusquedad, siendo succionadas y girando con violencia al centro del impacto y luego expulsados hacia atrás, Elsa se aferró al respaldo del banco, deteniendo su cuerpo al centro.

Sus ojos permanecieron en las dos figuras. Una sobre la otra, sus respiraciones ruidosas y pesadas, Parecían aturdidos por el aterrizaje forzado, gimieron y gruñeron, y justo cuando Elsa pensó que lo había visto todo, Comenzaron a pelear.

Elsa jadeó, sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena.

Había otros como ella!

Ella no era la única!

El de arriba dio comenzó a golpear con fuerza a su oponente. Montando sobre su cintura, hizo una lluvia de puños, algunos resonaron con fuerza cuando impactaron la carne que no estaba cubierta con tela, gritó con ira y gruñó como una bestia, intentando romper los antebrazos de su oponente que utilizó como un escudo para proteger su rostro.

El cuerpo de abajo se estremeció de forma violente, casi como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo por completo.

Luego gruñó y empujó todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, recibiendo tres golpes en su cabeza cuando rompió su escudo para atrapar el cuello de su atacante. Lo empujó a su izquierda y rodó con él montó sobre su estómago, el giro repentino sorprendió a su atacante, y aprovechó su aturdimiento para rebuscó en su ropa, Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo grande de su abrigo gris y tres disparos consecutivas gritaron en voz alta y destructivas.

El cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció con violencia cuando los disparos golpearon su pecho expuesto.

El fuego escupido desde el bolsillo del abrigo iluminó el frente de sus cuerpos por una corta tracción de segundos, el aroma a fuego y pólvora penetró el aire a su alrededor, mezclándose con el hierro de la sangre y el frio.

Elsa retrocedió, por los repentinos disparos, golpe la parte trasera de sus rodillas contra el asiento, calló sobre su trasero, congelándose en su lugar cuando vio como el asesino levantaba la cabeza de su oponente y la miraba. Contuvo la respiración sin saber que hacer a continuación.

El asesino sacó la mano del bolsillo de su abrigo, sosteniendo la pistola con firmeza entre sus dedos. Levantó su brazo y apuntó en dirección a Elsa, pero no disparó. El brillo de sangre o sudor cubría su rostro y sobre sus ojos, y Elsa solo deseaba que la sangre o el sudor picara en sus ojos e hiciera difícil de mirar para apuntar y disparar.

El asesino intentó levantarse del cuerpo de su atacante, pero su propio cuerpo no parecía responder de la forma que deseaba. Sufriendo de violentos escalofríos que estremecieron todo su cuerpo por completo. Lo intentó nuevamente y falló miserablemente.

Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, con el brazo ahora tembloroso mientras apuntaba su arma en dirección Elsa. La rubia no se movió. Congelada en su lugar. Ella quería desaparecer, pero algo en su mente le gritó que no lo hiciera.

Había acecinado a alguien, y si descubría que Elsa era capaz de _saltar_ probablemente no dudaría en buscarla. Tal vez hora, solo como una persona "normal" Elsa tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Ella no se movió. Tomó respiraciones cortas y pequeñas, intentando mantener su cuerpo tan quieto como era posible.

Se miraron en silencio. Ninguno de ellos siendo capaz de ver el rostro de forma correcta del otro. El lugar estaba oscuro, creando solo siluetas en la oscuridad.

Elsa pensó que si se mantenía quieta, el asesino se convencería de que solo era un árbol más en el parque.

Él asesino gimió en voz alta y bajó su brazo cansado, su cabeza colgó de forma inútil en sus hombros, con el cuerpo estremeciéndose violentamente como una constante descarga de electricidad.

Entonces él intentó _saltar._

Elsa contuvo la respiración.

El sonido familiar comenzó a escucharse, pero en esa ocasión, el sonido también se escuchaba diferente, Roto como la estática en una radio. Su cuerpo se distorsiono y desdibujo, y al mismo tiempo parecía estar anclado al cuerpo debajo de él. Era como ver una vieja película de cinta dañada, con las imágenes parpadeantes y extrañas, montando una sobre la otra.

Era extraño de ver.

Un gruñido desesperado y una maldición rota y húmeda de sangre después, lo intentó nuevamente recibiendo el mismo resultado.

Elsa casi gritó cuando el sonido _crepitante_ de un tercer _saltador_ se escuchó.

Una segunda figura calló un par de metros lejos del asesino. La figura era más pequeña y al igual que el primero, tenía dificultades para levantarse de sus rodillas en su apresurado aterrizaje.

Su ropa ajustada la delataba como una mujer, el cabello corto y despeinado en todas direcciones, rebotaba cuando se levantó con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba expuesto a las frías temperaturas de octubre, manteniendo su calor nicamente con una playera de manga corta con extrañas manchas oscuras en su estómago, la mujer se aferró a su costado izquierdo, cubriendo una de las manchas más grandes, cojeó sobre su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho parecía colgar de forma inútil a su costado, balanceándose con sus pasos apresurados.

"Anna!" Gritó la mujer, mirando al primer saltador. El cual era una _ella._ La segunda saltadora se acercó a _Anna,_ liberó su lado izquierdo y tocó el hombro destellante de _Anna._

"N-no puedo…" Gimió la chica _Anna_ , intentando saltar nuevamente, pero seguía siendo el mismo resultado extraño, su cuerpo se estremeció. "N-no p-puedo" Repitió.

"Lo sé. Lo sé, todo estará bien, lo prometo." Susurró la segunda chica, ahuecando el rostro de _Anna._ La levantó con cuidado. "Voy a sacarte de aquí" Susurró. No parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Elsa, demasiado concentrada en sacar a su compañera de ahí, demasiada adrenalina para prestar atención a los pequeños detalles.

La segunda chica abrazó con fuerza a su compañera, colocando la cabeza de Anna sobre su hombro mientras rodeaba su brazo en la cintura. Y luego ambas desaparecieron. Con el sonido familiar y un viento fuerte y desordenado que tiró de Elsa al centro y luego la expulsó.

Ellas desaparecieron, arrastrando con ellas hojas y el cuerpo muerto del tercer extraño.

Elsa parpadeó sin poder creer lo que había pasado en solo cuestión de minutos. Todo había sido tan rápido y repentino.

Elsa soltó el aliento con cuidado. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando descubrir si todo solo había sido un sueño, pero la mancha oscura en el suelo dijo lo contrario. La sangre comenzaba a secarse.

Elsa maldijo en voz baja, se levantó rápidamente, desapareciendo en un milisegundo más tarde. Ella apareció en su habitación, sorprendida de no haber arrastrado con ella el banco en el cual había estado sentada por su descuidado _salto._ Sus manos habían estado temblando todo el tiempo y ni siquiera lo había notado, un sudor frio recorría su espalda mientras respiraba con dificultad.

 _No soy la única._

Pensó con terror.

 _Hay más como yo. Otros. Otros que asesinan._

Elsa se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando a la nada por un largo momento. La escena de la lucha y los disparos seguía repitiéndose en su mente, y lo peor de todo?

 _Ella_ la había visto.

Ambas parecían estar heridas, por no mencionar que una de ellas, no podía saltar- algo que aun sorprendía a Elsa-

Porque no podía hacerlo?

Era una pregunta que se repetía en Elsa.

Ambas estaban heridas.

 _Quizás mueran en alguna parte._

Elsa negó rápidamente. No era bueno desear la muerte a nadie. Sin importar si era bueno o malo. Quizás no vieron su rostro, al igual que ella. Solo era capaz de distinguir las figuras, nunca los rostros. Ella no había mostrado que también era capaz de _saltar_. Así que, ella estaba a salvo.

Ella solo tenía que mantenerse alerta a su alrededor.

Elsa asintió.

 _Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien._

 **x-x-x-x-x-**

"Diablos!" Se apresuró a tomar gasas nuevas, colocándolas sobre las ahora, empapadas en sangre. Presionó con fuerza sobre la herida. Por lo que había visto solo era un rasguño de bala. Pero la sangre seguía brotando como agua de manantial, y si se dedicaba únicamente a mirar, todo podía empeorar.

"B-brown…" vino el susurro roto.

"Shhh… estoy aquí, guarda silencio. Trata de relajarte, de acuerdo."

"Brown… había alguien."

"Red, tranquilízate. El sangrado podría empeorar. Estoy intentando mantenerte con vida." Empujó las manos temblorosas de la pelirroja lejos de su área de trabajo, lanzando una rápida sonrisa a su amiga antes de continuar con su trabajo.

"Rapunzel" La castaña levantó la cabeza finalmente cuando escuchó su nombre y no el apodo amable que Anna le había dado. Ella no solía utilizar su nombre, refiriéndose a ella siempre como Brown. Era algo que habían hecho para mantenerse a salvo. Manteniendo sus nombres a salvo de los idos indiscretos. Era más fácil nombrarse de acuerdo al color de su cabello. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían ocultado todo rastro de sus orígenes.

"H-había alguien ahí…" Gimió al final, retorciéndose en el suelo cuando el latido doloroso en su pierna se intensificó. "Y-yo lo vi…" Explicó.

Rapunzel frunció el ceño. Ella no había visto a nadie. Pero realmente ella no había estado prestando suficiente atención. El lugar estaba oscuro y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo mirando a su alrededor.

"Era uno de ellos?" Preguntó de forma apresurada. Su mente corriendo a mil millas por segundo. Tenían que buscar un nuevo lugar para ocultarse. Ella no había podido saltar una larga distancia, su costado había sido apuñalado, y el miedo de perder a Anna simplemente hizo las cosas más difíciles.

"N-no lo sé. Estaba ahí en la banca. Solo mirando." Rapunzel asintió, presionando la herida con más fuerza, tiró de la mochila a su lado, rebuscando con una mano ensangrentada la cinta gris, la separó con sus dientes, tomando un costado mientras la giraba alrededor de la pierna de Anna, apretando con fuerza, dio seis vueltas y cortó el extremo.

"Esto servirá por ahora. Tenemos que irnos ahora" Rapunzel se levantó, o lo intentó porque un segundo más tarde se dobló de dolor. Ahuecó su costado, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se levantaba más lentamente.

La cinta adhesiva no podía hacer milagros de sanación y si bien era bueno para ralentizar un sangrado, eso era todo. Rapunzel estaba tan cubierta de cinta como Anna.

Anna giró su cabeza desde su posición recostada en el suelo sucio. Su cuerpo se guía temblando sin su consentimiento. Destellando como un fantasma de estática.

Vio a la castaña recoger la mochila, cerrándola y colgarla en su espalda. Se acercó al cuerpo ahora frio del hombre, rebuscando entre los bolsillos. Sacó un segundo cargador de pistola y lo guardó en el bolcillo de sus pantalones, miró al hombre y luego al abrigo que lo cubría. La sangre y los disparos eran difíciles de ignorar, pero esto era lo único que tenía para protegerse del frio.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, comenzó a quitarle el gran abrigo del hombre. El tamaño no era el adecuado, y la humedad de sangre, hizo que se pegara de forma incomoda en su playera y pecho, pero era mejor que nada. Cuando lo deslizó por su cuerpo, el calor comenzó a fundirla.

Ella regresó junto a Anna, barriendo sus ojos rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. La preocupación comía su interior. Nunca había visto algo así.

"N-no puedo…" Susurró. Rapunzel se arrodilló junto a ella, intentando calmar los temores de la pelirroja. Ella intentó sonreír, mostrando sus dientes cubiertos de sangre y tierra.

"Lo sé. Aquello que había en esa jeringa, nos hace imposible _saltar_. Hay que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva más optimista" Rapunzel sonrió, tembloroso y no tan brillante como solía ser.

"Esto nos sirve de experiencia, la próxima vez, no cometeremos los mismos errores." Levantó a la pelirroja en una posición sentada, sosteniéndola con fuerza en sus brazos. Protegió el rostro de Anna contra su hombro y cuello, intentando rodear su brazo derecho alrededor de Anna, su brazo dislocado había regresado a su lugar luego de un doloroso procedimiento de hueso crujiente y un grito de maldiciones en voz ronca.

"Todo está bien. lo prometo" Rapunzel esperó el lento asentimiento en su hombro, ella asintió de regreso y desapareció con un ruido sordo.

Lejos del peligro. O al menos por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

El tintineo que hace la cuchara cuando choca contra la porcelana es ocasional y sin ritmo alguno. El aroma de café y el desayuno se mesclan de forma perfecta y pesada, el aroma puede olerse fuera de las puertas de cristal y las grandes ventanas, invitando a los transeúntes a entrar a sus entrañas.

El restaurant es pequeño. Sus mesas están desgastadas- pero limpias- un total de doce de ellas, amontonadas y colocadas de forma estratégica para dar privacidad, y al mismo tiempo, no hacer sentir solo al cliente que entra por su cuenta un miércoles por la mañana.

El aroma a tostadas y huevos revueltos flota bajo la nariz de Elsa. La taza de café a su derecha permanece intacta, meneando de forma constante y distraída. Ella no ha tocado su desayuno, su estómago se siente vació y apretado por falta de sustento, pero cada vez que ella intentaba satisfacer su hambre, su mente destallaba con el fuego amarillo y naranja de un arma siendo disparada en el cuerpo de un hombre, en el cuerpo de un ser humano.

Elsa nunca antes había presenciado la muerte de alguien. Ella lo ha visto en las películas, las formas sangrientas con las que muere, son impresionantes, pero en el fondo sabe que todo es un acto, es mentira, y si bien sabe que la muerte es constante en la ciudad –gracias a las noticias matutinas- ella nunca lo presenció de esa forma tan cruda como lo hizo esa noche.

Ella no cree poder arrebatar la vida de un ser humano.

Es una gran línea marcada de rojo que simplemente es _imposible_ para ella.

A matado cucarachas?

Si.

Cientos de ellas- no es que tenga un problema de plaga o algo- pero ella a vivido por diecinueve años y ha visto muchas cucarachas por ahí. Y si bien sigue siendo una vida, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas.

Ella no menosprecia la vida de un animal, pero piensa que al matar un ser humano… bueno, no es igual.

Con frecuencia Elsa recuerda con más detalle el momento en que vio morir al hombre.

El fuego de los disparos era suficiente para ver destellos de miedo en el rostro del hombre cuando el primer disparo atravesó su pecho. Era suficiente para ver la falta de titubeo en la mano de la mujer cuando apuntó su arma oculta, al pecho del hombre, la rapidez con la cual seguían llegando los disparos, con un odio y rabia hacia el hombre.

El estruendo de una sartén en la cocina sobresaltó a Elsa, su mano tembló y derramó un poco de su café sobre la mesa limpia. Soltó la cuchara y tomó un par de servilletas, amontonándolas sobre las gotas de café para limpiar su desastre.

Dejó las servilletas a un lado cuando finalmente terminó de limpiar. Su desayuno hace tiempo que se había enfriado, y la taza de café aún estaba humeando, pero cuando lo levantó a sus labios, encontró el líquido tibio.

Ella lo bebe de todas formas. Aun calienta su boca un poco, y sabe que es mejor beberlo de esta forma, al menos ella no conseguirá calambres de estómago.

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde la última vez que Elsa vio a los _Jumpers._ Y desde entonces, ella sigue pensando en ellas.

Como podría no hacerlo.

Son como ella.

 _Un poco desordenadas al saltar, y una de ellas no podía hacerlo en absoluto…_

Reflexionó Elsa. Sintiendo la necesidad de señalar las fallas en el salto, tan desordenados, como tan _poco_ prácticos. La hace sentir como un profesional, al ser capaz de saltar sin arrastrar nada con ella en cada salto. Sin embargo, también deber recordar que _ella¸_ estaba bajo presión, con poca o ninguna concentración mientras lo hacía.

 _Pudo perder un miembro_. Elsa se estremeció, un escalofrió desagradable recorrió su espalda, cuando la imagen de la mujer desmembrada destelló en su mente.

Elsa no sabe _realmente_ si se puede perder un miembro en cada _salto_ , pero la fuerza con la cual se absorbe su cuerpo en cada _salto_ , deja lo suficiente en qué pensar.

Elsa imagina que se siente como ser absorbido por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, imagina lo pequeñas que son las ventanillas y un cuerpo grande sido arrastrado por el aire hacia ella, rompiendo sus huesos en el proceso…

 _Tal vez la chica que llegó al final era una principiante?_

Su forma de aterrizar y sus saltos bruscos la señalarían como una principiante, pero desde luego, parecía estar bajo mucho estrés _y_ herida…

Mientras que la chica _Anna_ …

 _Tal vez se golpeó en la cabeza?_

 _Un golpe fuerte puede interferir en un salto? Probablemente. Después de todo, si no se puede pensar con claridad a dónde quieres ir y donde exactamente aterrizar… puedes aterrizar en cualquier parte o terminar perdiendo una extremidad... se puede quedar atrapado entre una pared?_

Elsa siempre piensa muy detenidamente donde quería aparecer, Caminó alrededor de su habitación con frecuencia, memorizando el lugar, incluso había empujado su cama a un rincón, y su escritorio al otro extremo, dejando un amplio espacio en el centro para aparecer sin dañarlo todo.

La pregunta de; El _salto_ es únicamente para las mujeres?

Esa pregunta flotaba en su mente con la misma frecuencia. Al principio, ella pensó que la respuesta era, Si.

Ella había encontrado- por casualidad- a dos chicas capaces de _saltar_. Pero su respuesta titubeó cuando recordó que también había un hombre-muerto- que tal vez también era capaz de _saltar_ después de todo, _Anna_ parecía incapaz de hacerlo por su propia cuenta, lo cual, Elsa llegó a la conclusión que el _salto_ descuidado y apresurado, pertenecía al hombre que arrastró a _Anna_ con él en el proceso.

Lo cual, la respuesta final a su pregunta era un rotundo, No.

Porque estaban luchando entre Jumpers?

Era una especie de disputa solo entre el hombre y las chicas? O Una disputa entre la supervivencia de cada Jumper?

Elsa se tensó.

Como siempre, no era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso. Y cada vez que la pregunta vino a su mente, se quedó ahí con una pesadez, recorriendo la espina dorsal de Elsa con un sudor frio y atemorizante. Siempre trayendo nuevas preguntas más preocupantes ahora.

Alguien sabía de ella?

Estaba alguien en su búsqueda?

Debe temer por su vida?

Las preguntas ahogaron a Elsa una tras otra, tras otra, acumulándose en su mente hasta que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el temor y terror.

Se tranquilizó con un repetitivo, No.

 _Nadie sabe de mí, nadie me busca. No soy nadie._

Ella se encargó de ser cuidadosa, no siendo tan imprudente en ser un Jumper. Ha visto suficientes películas de superhéroes para saber que, la arrogancia y la imprudencia de todos ellos, siempre llevan al héroe a exponerlo y siempre trae problemas. _Muy_ malos problemas.

Tenía cuidado de no quedar atrapado por las constantes cámaras de vigilancia que parecían estar cada vez más en todas partes. Si no tenían evidencia de su existencia, entonces, prácticamente ella no existía, cierto?

 _Cierto._

Ella tenía exactamente un mes con su _habilidad_. Aprendió rápido y era cuidadosa. Ella no era una chica estúpida, hiendo por ahí mencionándolo a todo el mundo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no deseaba ser tendencia en Youtube como "la chica con supe poderes" o algo similar.

Ella es inteligente. Es cuidadosa. Es astuta.

Con su taza ahora bacía, Elsa levantó su mano ligeramente cuando la mesera pasaba, pidió su cuenta, pagó y luego se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por la acera de las concurridas calles de New york, la idea de tomar clases de defensa personal llegó a la mente de Elsa. Nunca antes lo había pensado, ni siquiera cuando fue atacada por aquellos dos hombres desagradables.

Pero ahora, conforme la situación se presentó… ella pensó que sería lo correcto.

Siempre podía pedir ayuda a Merida.

Su amiga era una completa luchadora. Y sin importar cuantas veces se ofreció para ser su entrenadora, Elsa siempre se negó, pero ahora…

Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Merida que le enseñara, Elsa estaba convencida que su amiga aceptaría de inmediato. Cuando se acercó al primer callejón, Elsa desapareció con un estallido y una briza de viento.

Apareció un instante más tarde dentro de su casa. Fría y oscura por su ausencia y la falta de sol en el cielo.

Se recostó en el sillón, cubriendo los ojos con el antebrazo, con su pierna izquierda colgando en el borde. Ella estaba agotada, con principios de un dolor de cabeza y apenas eran las diez…

Ella debería dejar de preocuparse, pero como podía simplemente ignorar las cosas?

Suspiró profundo, manteniendo la respiración y luego, lentamente la dejó escapar, permitiendo que su cuerpo se desinflara lentamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El corazón de Elsa estaba latiendo rápido y fuerte en su pecho. Su boca estaba seca y sentía las manos frías y ligeramente temblorosas. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y luego otro que dejó una sensación de frio en su espalda.

La barra de búsqueda en la pantalla de la computadora esperó en silencio. Los auriculares en sus oídos estaban fríos, incomodando por un segundo sus propias orejas. Miró el teclado y nuevamente a la pantalla.

Respiró profundo y tembloroso, y mientras contenía el aliento, tecleó rápidamente sobre la barra de búsqueda.

" _Teletransportación real."_

Elsa exhaló con cuidado, mirando la pantalla mientras mostraba los resultados.

Ella no se había atrevido a buscarlo en internet. No lo hizo cuando descubrió de lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Se negó a buscar información e internet por temor a ser rastreada por una organización del gobierno extraña o algo.

Su paranoia y su conocimiento- gracias a la televisión- la mantuvieron al margen hasta ahora…

Deslizó el puntero sobre la página, deslizándola hacia abajo. Los títulos y sus contenidos mostraron su falsedad. Todos ellos eran demasiado populares, pero ninguno de ellos, era real. Elsa estaba por perder las esperanzas de encontrar algo real cuando encontró uno.

Su título no mostró algo obvio del contenido.

En cambio. Solo era una serie de números.

 _20-10-23-08._

Elsa frunció los labios mientras hacía _click_ en el video.

Esperó a que cargara.

El ruido fue inmediato. El tráfico parecía estar en pleno apogeo. Las bocinas gritando en voz alta, mostrando la frustración de sus pilotos, el cielo estaba despejado, mostrando el brillante sol y su abundante calor.

La gente que pasó frente a la cámara tenía sus caminas ligeramente empapadas con sudor, de pieles bronceadas y miradas frustradas dirigidas a la cámara y a su conductor. La cámara se enfocó en un hombre alto y delgado. Su cabello de un negro azabache, se revolvió en su cabeza como si no lo hubiera lavado en un par de días, la camisa abotonada estaba desgastada, y carente de color a las largas horas de exposición al sol o el constante uso de ella.

El hombre frente a la cámara tenía una gran sonrisa, señaló a la cámara y habló con el hombre detrás de la cámara, sus manos se movieron en gestos rápidos y emocionados.

El hombre detrás de la cámara respondió emocionado su mano apareció en el plano de la cámara y luego se perdió de vista cuando la bajó, parecía dar la señal para que el hombre delgado frene a la cámara comenzara.

El asintió, sonrió y luego frunció el ceño ligeramente, y desapareció con un sonido familiar y agitación de la basura que había a su alrededor.

Elsa contuvo el aliento.

Se inclinó sobre la pantalla y retrocedió el video, observando con detenido detalla.

El hombre desapreció nuevamente, simplemente fue… POOF! Y el ya no estaba ahí.

El corazón de Elsa comenzó a latir.

Miró sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera mirando en su dirección. Ella repitió el video un par de veces más, una y otra vez hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que no había error.

Elsa sabía que había más como ella.

 _Pero… cuantos con exactitud?_

Elsa duda que haya demasiados, y aquellos que hay, son cautelosos. Si no fuera de esa manera, internet los mostraría a todos ellos. Salvo por supuesto ese hombre imprudente…

Elsa no entendió por qué no había suficientes visitas en el video, o porque no se había convertido en tendencia, pero pensó que era por el extraño título en él, ella había estado buscando durante horas para poder encontrarlo.

El usuario del canal tenía otros videos similares, mostrando al mismo hombre saltando constantemente de un lugar a otro y entre los tejados. El último video había sido subido hace unos cuatro años, y al igual que los otros, no tenía más que cuatro visitas.

Cuando Elsa se deslizó hasta los comentarios, solo encontró nuevos números.

Elsa casi esperó que la pantalla de la computadora comenzara hacer cosas extrañas. Que apareciera un mensaje amenazante y luego explotara como por arte de magia.

Quizás que estuvieran rastreando su ubicación, casi esperó que entrara un grupo de hombres armados al local público donde Elsa estaba.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Nadie irrumpió y los helicópteros no sobrevolaban la zona.

Elsa respiró con más alivio. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

 _Me estoy volviendo paranoica_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, retirando los auriculares, cerró el navegador y recogió su mochila, colgándola sobre los hombros. Se despidió de la mujer detrás del escritorio en la entrada con un asentimiento y un murmullo de 'gracias.'

Las calles no estaban del todo concurridas.

El clima era ligeramente ventoso y frio, haciendo que las personas permanecieran en sus casas si no era necesario salir.

Preferían quedarse, calientes, disfrutando de un buen programa de televisión en un sábado por la mañana.

Elsa revisó el celular, sonriendo cuando notó que tenía un mensaje de Merida.

Ella decidió darle una visita sorpresa.

Sabía que su amiga probablemente estaba en casa, acurrucada entre mantas calientes con un tazón de cereal o algo igualmente practico.

Caminó y luego trotó al callejón, observando un par de veces sobre el hombro antes de _saltar_.

Apareció de forma instantánea detrás del edificio de Merida, agitando la basura del sucio y mal oliente callejón, su disgusto empeoró cuando notó el charco misterioso bajo sus zapatos. Se paró de puntillas y salió de él, arrastrando los pies todo el camino para deshacerse de los restos húmedos en el asfalto.

Entró al edifico y eligió las escaleras, desapareciendo nuevamente para aparecer en las escaleras del piso de Merida. Caminó el corto resto del camino, ajustando la ropa y la mochila un par de veces.

Y luego tocó rápidamente en un ritmo sin rito, pero igualmente molesto.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó las maldiciones de Merida en el interior, tardó unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta con un cabello realmente desordenado y rizado.

"Qué diablos, Elsa" Gruñó, moviéndose automáticamente a un lado para dejar que su amiga entrara.

"Hola a ti también, sol de la mañana." Saludó Elsa mientras entraba, retirando la mochila de los hombros. "O debería sol del crepúsculo? Ya sabes… por el color de tu cabello…" explicó sin convicción cuando miró el rostro de su amiga. "sabes que, olvídalo."

Merida gruñó. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminó en dirección al viejo sillón, arrastrando todo el tiempo los pies en el proceso.

Elsa caminó detrás de ella, dejó la mochila en un costado del sillón y se dejó caer sin gracia sobre los cojines, levantó los pies sobre la mesita del centro, retirando los zapatos antes de hacerlo.

"Que estás mirando?"

"Infomerciales" Murmuró Merida, tomando el tazón grande de cereales, hizo un gesto a Elsa en ofrecimiento, pero ella declinó de forma cortes. "Esa mierda está realmente convenciéndome de comprar ese reloj extraño. Te hace perder peso sin la necesidad de hacer ejercicio. Diablos, puedes usarlo mientras duermes y estás quemando grasa, también está en color rojo y verde- personalmente, me gusta el verde- de todas formas, esta es la tercera vez que repiten ese infomercial al finalizar el primero…"

Merida levantó la cuchara de cereal, masticando lentamente sin apartar la mirada del Televisor. La leche se derramó por la barbilla, goteando nuevamente al plato.

"Que modales tan atractivos" Murmuró Elsa arrugando la nariz. Merida giró la cabeza en su dirección, sonriendo ampliamente mostrando el cereal en su boca. "Grosera" murmuró Elsa.

"Oye!" Dijo con la boca abierta "Es mi día libre, puedo ser tan grosera como lo deseo." Murmuró.

Ninguna de ellas habló nuevamente, Elsa tenía suficiente del infomercial cuando apareció por quinta vez después de una taza eléctrica. Tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal.

"- _En otras noticias, la autoridades de New York encontraron dos cuerpos no identificados en un edifico de la calle –xxx-xxx- fueron reportados por los vecinos que transitaron y observaron los cuerpos. Las autoridades lo han asociado con la lucha entre las pandillas, sin embargo, la investigación continua."_

"Elsa" gimió Merida. "No las noticias, busca algo mejor."

"Como otro interesante infomercial?" Preguntó Elsa, observando aun la televisión. Mostró al periodista, la cámara enfocó el área donde encontraron los cuerpos, un edifico desagradable y sucio, viejo y polvoriento, un lugar perfecto para dejar un par de muertos. Elsa frunció los labios.

No era algo nuevo encontrar esta clase de noticias, sin embargo, no dejaba de entristecerla.

Cambió el canal a la insistencia de Merida.

-x-x-x-x-

El humo se levantó en grandes nubes pesadas y oscuras, el fuego salió por las ventanas del edificio, con la gente gritando en la calle del edificio y lo bomberos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las llamas y extinguirlas. Las autoridades ya habían acordonado la zona, manteniendo a los curiosos y los reporteros fuera de peligro.

Elsa estaba entre ellos, siendo empujada por la multitud que buscaba un mejor sitio para mirar más de cerca. Había un hombre en el interior. Sus gritos se escucharon, llenos de terror gritando por ayuda.

La entrada estaba bloqueada, parecía que una parte del piso de arriba se había derrumbado, con las ventanas escupiendo fuego.

" _Manténgase atrás!"_ Gritó el policía, empujando a los ciudadanos que comenzaban a empujar más allá de los límites.

El corazón de Elsa estaba golpeando con fuerza en el pecho. Miró la entrada derrumbada, a los bomberos intentando entrar por otras ventanas y los gritos desesperados del hombre en el interior.

Elsa se empujó entre las personas mientras retrocedían, se apresuró a la esquina y cuando la dobló desapareció.

" _Amigo! Viste eso!?"_

" _Que?"_

" _Eso! Esa chica! Desapareció!_

" _Amigo, estas mal…"_

" _Lo juro! Hombre estaba ahí!"_

Elsa jadeó cuando apareció en la azotea del edificio, se apresuró a la puerta blanca y desgastada, corriendo rápidamente, chocó su hombro contra ella y antes de que tocara el metal, saltó y apareció en el interior.

El humo estaba inundando el interior, se cubrió la boca y la nariz con el antebrazo, sintió los ojos llorosos por el humo, pero intentó ignorarlo, concentrándose únicamente en encontrar al hombre.

"HOLA!" Gritó en voz alta. "Donde estas!"

" _Hola?"_ Elsa comenzó saltó entre las escaleras, apareciendo más y más abajo rápidamente. Retrocedió cuando el calor la golpeó, caliente y sofocante. El pasillo estaba en fuego, pero entre las llamas enojadas y el humo pesado, podía divisar la silueta del hombre.

"Retrocede!" Gritó Elsa en voz alta. el hombre parecía confundido, pero obedeció, Elsa miró entre las llamas, respiró en la tela de su brazo, atragantándose cuando consumió el humo, toció un par de veces e intentó contener la respiración.

Ella saltó.

Chocó contra la pared de enfrente cuando apareció, sorprendió al hombre en su repentina aparición.

"C-como…"

"Que?" Preguntó Elsa mientras se recuperaba.

"T-tú estabas ahí y ahora…"

"Solo corrí. Tal vez es el humo dañándote. Ahora. Escucha con atención. Te aferraras a mí y por amor a dios, no te muevas mucho. Está claro?" Elsa no esperó una respuesta. Se adelantó al hombre y rodeó sus brazos en el torso del hombre, lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro.

"Abrázame" Ordenó Elsa. Y aun confundido y desorientado, el hombre obedeció, con brazos torpes la abrazó con fuerza por los hombros. "Ahora. No respires, cierra los ojos y no te muevas. A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, TRES!" Elsa oró a dios para que esto funcionara y no terminaran desmembrados. Ella nunca había llevado a nadie más con ella, y temía por el resultado.

Pero ya era tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en la esquina en la cual había desaparecido antes. el sonido familiar resonó en sus oídos, y en su prisa por desaparecer, arrastró algunas llamas con ella.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con brusquedad, con el fuego a su alrededor antes de que se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. La gente que estaba alrededor gritó sorprendida. Confundidos por intentar descifrar que había pasado en ese instante.

Elsa se desenredó del hombre, se levantó y agachó la cabeza, corriendo rápidamente al callejón.

"Oye!" Gritó un hombre comenzando a correr detrás de Elsa. Giró en el callejón y desapareció. Apareció en casa. Con una fuerza repentina que la hizo tropezar con el sillón de la sala.

Su ropa olía a humo pesado y la piel aún estaba caliente, su corazón seguía agitado, con la sangre corriendo en los oídos y la respiración pesada.

"Que he echo…" Gimió. Se deslizó en el suelo, ocultando su rostro en las rodillas y brazos. Esperando con todo su ser en que no hubiera consecuencias a su acción…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a ustedes! Y por su espera.**

" _Pensé que iba a morir. Todo lo que podía pensar era 'estoy muerto' se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Al ver la ayuda fuera del edificio, tan cera pero tan lejos. Estaba desesperado. Pensé en lanzarme por la ventana, estaba en el octavo piso, probablemente moriría, pero pensé que sería mejor morir de esa forma y no lentamente como una salchicha asada"_ Sonrió con los labios apretados y una mirada distante en los ojos.

" _Pero entonces escuché la voz- pensé que estaba perdiendo mi mente, pero gritó otra vez y entonces la vi. Esa chica, al otro lado del pasillo y el fuego. M-me dijo que retrocediera, yo solo había retrocedido unos pasos cuando escuché una extraña explosión, pensé que era el suelo colapsando por el fuego, pero era diferente c-como el vacío, como si se absorbiera de alguna manera, y luego ella estaba justo a mi lado."_ Frunció el ceño profundamente, mirando al hombre a su lado casi como si esperara que él le diera la respuesta.

" _Como atravesó el fuego?"_ Susurró para sí mismo. _"Me pidió que la abrazara, y no me moviera o respirara y entonces sentí como si mi cuerpo se desgarrara, como si todo mi cuerpo se concentrara en un vació en mi estómago, absorbiéndome hacía adentro… entonces aparecí en la calle._

" _C-como diablos llegue a la calle si estaba en mi habitación en llamas? Q-quiero decir, estoy agradecido, estoy vivo,_ estoy _a salvo. P-pero aun así..."_

… _.._

" _Amigo tendrías que verlo. Esa chica solo desapareció justo a mi lado! Nadie me cree, yo lo vi! Un segundo estaba caminando frente a mí y cuando pasó justo a mi lado, BOM! Ya no estaba! "_

… _.._

" _Yo solo escuche el estruendo y los gritos, pero cuando mire, ellos ya estaba ahí."_

… _.._

" _No sé lo que pasó, solo sé que la mano de dios fue extendida para ese pobre hombre. Intervención divina, es todo lo que puedo decir."_

… _.._

" _-apareció justo a mi lado. Había fuego alrededor, flotando en el aire como si se tratara de magia, el hombre del edificio estaba abajo y sobre él, una chica. Los dos simplemente cayeron del cielo, de la nada!. Se levantó enseguida y comenzó a correr, intenté seguirla. Vamos, quien no lo haría? pero cuando doblé la esquina del callejón, ella había desaparecido."_ Agitó sus manos, miró a la cámara y asintió con firmeza. _"Esto es como X-man. Tiene que ser un mutante. O un alienígena"_ Se encogió de hombros, con una mirada determinada en los ojos. _" tiene que serlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se revelen al mundo. Has visto todos esos videos en internet? Son reales. Estoy seguro. Siempre nos están protegiendo, lo sé! Están entre nosotros, ahora, uno de ellos se reveló al mundo, tal vez por accidente, su sentido de protección era más fuerte. Esto es el comienzo, solo esperen! Están entre nosotros, yo siempre lo supe, me señalaron como un loco!, y ahora ahí está la prueba. Oh!, Pueden visitar mí redes sociales como FrankvsSystem89. Tengan por seguro que investigaré sobre esto. No ocultaré la verdad debajo de la alfombra! Mi nombre es Frank Morgan! Si quieren hacerme donaciones, solo tiene que dar click en el-"_

Elsa mordisqueó las uñas de sus manos, miró a la televisión y al hombre que estaba siendo entrevistado. Elsa sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón terminaría explotando.

Ella se había expuesto.

Ella se había dejado guiar por el sentido de la bondad y se había expuesto. Después de todos esos meses permaneciendo en el anonimato –como debería de ser- lo había arruinado.

Las noticias seguían mencionándolo, en cada canal que cambió. La noticia seguía.

'Chica con extraña habilidad, salva a hombre de incendio'

'Intervención divina?'

'Súper humanos entre nosotros?'

'Ángel o Alienígena'

No había evidencia documentada en vídeo o fotografía, pero todos los testigos lo describieron exactamente como era, tal vez para la mayoría no tendría sentido, pero para alguien con _esa habilidad_ sabrían que hay otro como _ellos._

Elsa estaba asustada, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería en su habitación y le pondría un tiro entre las cejas. El destello y el sonido de un arma siendo disparada la hizo saltar cuando pensó en el _incidente_ del parque.

Y entre pensamientos tormentosos y un miedo abrumador, ella tampoco pudo dejar de pensar lo afortunada que era al salir con vida y _completa_ en ese momento.

Había tomado un riesgo muy grande, segada por el calor del momento –sin bromas- ella se había dejado guiar por los impulsos.

Que hubiera pasado si al aparecer en medio de la acera terminaba con la mitad del hombre o _ella_ misma desgarrada? Ciertamente, las cosas hubieran tomado un giro completamente diferente y horroroso.

 _Tuve suerte._

Si, ella tenía. Nunca había practicado o _pensado_ saltar con otra persona, las consecuencias de un mal cálculo eran demasiado grandes como para probarlos…

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, el corazón acelerado y la sangre bombeando en los odios, ella sonrió. Se rió con una exhalación temblorosa entre sus labios. Aliviada al saber que estaba viva y _entera,_ que había salvado la vida de alguien _y_ que a pesar de las noticias, nadie la había visto realmente con claridad.

 _Estoy a salvo._

 _Estoy bien._

 _Estaré bien._

-x-x-x-x-

Se había negado a salir de casa. Había estado resguardada en casa durante dos semanas, enviando únicamente mensajes a Merida para mentir sobre su extraña desaparición… no podía decirle que estaba enferma, eso solo haría que Merida viniera a su casa y descubriera su mentira.

Ella optó por decir que estaba ocupada con la universidad. Mucho trabajo por hacer.

Merida lo creyó.

Y a la universidad le mintió sobre enfermedad.

Ellos dudaron, pero una llamada a su padre para que lo confirmara, los hizo creer. Su padre no había preguntado mucho al respecto, el simplemente preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría enferma para poder explicarlo a la universidad, cuando Elsa lo había dicho, se había despedido con un 'buena suerte, recuperarte y adiós'

Elsa no se sintió mal al respecto, estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad e indiferencia de su padre hacia ella, por lo tanto, simplemente lo ignoró.

Atrincherada en su casa, con el televisor encendido y el volumen bajo, con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas doble, permaneció oculta y sin dar señales de vida.

Las noticias continuaron con fuerza durante la primer semana la gente seguía mencionándolo en las redes sociales. Pero a principios de la segunda semana, comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta que, solo era un recuerdo del pasado sin importancia.

Al menos para algunos…

Otros seguían aferrándose a ello, traiéndolo de regreso en cada ocasión que se prestaba. Y para principios de la tercera semana, la gente lo había olvidado por completo.

-x-x-x-x-

Ella sabía que habría consecuencias, pero nunca esperó que fueran tan rápido.

Elsa sintió una sensación familiar en la parte trasera del cuello. La sensación desagradable e inquietante en el estómago, y una pesadez en el pecho. Los bellos de la nuca y sus brazos se erizaron, como una especie de sentido arácnido de Spider-man.

Elsa lo sintió.

Porque ella conocía la sensación. Estaba familiarizada con ella.

Alguien la estaba mirando.

Giró su cabeza sobre el hombro, mirando detrás de ella sin detener sus pasos, pero nadie estaba mirándola. Un anciano estaba sentado fuera de su local, leyendo el periódico con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Una mujer se apresuró por la acera, acurrucada más fuerte en su abrigo cuando una ventisca fría azotó las calles.

Un hombre con elegante traje pasó junto a ella, toda su atención absorta por el celular entre sus manos. Y un par de amigas se rió en voz alta y ruidosa.

Frunciendo sus labios, Elsa miró al otro lado de la calle.

Una mujer abrigada estaba de pie en la acera, abrigada con una elegante bufanda gris enrollada en su cuello y nariz. Un par de lentes oscuros mostraron el reflejo de su celular que sostenía en sus manos.

Elsa desaceleró sus pasos, mirando a la mujer.

Ella estaba segura que la mujer la estaba mirando directamente detrás de sus lentes.

Pero su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, y los oscuros lentes de sol hacían imposible ver con claridad sus ojos, pero la sensación estaba ahí.

Era amenazante, helando la sangre en las venas de Elsa.

El silencio abordó los oídos de Elsa, ensordeciendo el sonido a su alrededor, únicamente mirando a la mujer al otro lado de la calle.

 _Zumbido!_

Elsa gritó, dejando caer su celular de las manos, saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Maldijo en voz baja, inclinándose para recogerlo.

Algo cambió, algo extraño y aterrador.

Elsa comenzó a respirar pesado y rápido, levantando la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a la mujer al otro lado de la calle, pero ella ya se estaba moviendo, con largos pasos cruzaba la calle, sin importarle los autos que se vieron forzados a detenerse para no arrollarla.

Elsa se dio media vuelta, caminando más rápido, guardó su celular en el bolsillo, mirando sobre su hombro por segunda vez. La mujer había subido a la acera, siguiendo a Elsa.

La rubia se aferró a los tirantes de su mochila apretándolos con fuerza, miró sobre su hombro y vio a la mujer comenzar a trotar y luego correr.

"Maldición!" Chilló Elsa, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

"Hey! Detengan a esa mujer!" Gritó Elsa a las personas a su alrededor, intentando llamar su atención para espantar a su perseguidora. "Está loca. Alguien llame a la policía!" Gritó, golpeando a un hombre en su carrera. La gente se movió fuera del camino. Mirándolas con incredulidad y shock.

La mujer se estaba acercando rápidamente y cuando Elsa se acercaba a un callejón para desaparecer sin levantar más sospechas, todo su aliento fue expulsado de su cuerpo cuando un segundo cuerpo la abordó desde su costado, derribándole al suelo frió y húmedo.

El golpe la aturdió, su cabeza rebotó con fuerza en el asfalto, y el aliento forzado a escapar de su cuerpo la dejó más aturdida de lo que ya era.

El segundo cuerpo se movió sobre ella, levantándose para sentarse sobre su cuerpo.

Elsa se removió, gritando y forcejeando para escapar.

"Ayuda!" Gritó a la gente a su alrededor.

"Todo está bien aquí." Dijo la mujer extraña. "Soy detective" La mujer sacó una placa de su abrigo, mostrándolo a la gente que se acercaba para tener una mejor vista. "Esta mujer es un criminal peligroso, por favor mantenga la distancia. Regresen a lo suyo" añadió un segundo más tarde con un ligero gruñido de disgusto.

Elsa se congeló, el corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras observaba a las personas a su alrededor.

"Está mintiendo!" Gritó Elsa. "Por favor-"El hombre se levantó, la giró sobre su estómago y tiró de sus manos hacia atrás, sacando un par de esposas del bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Guarde silencio señorita" Gruñó con acento ruso. Elsa forcejeó debajo de él, tirando de sus manos y empujando su cuerpo en todas direcciones en busca de liberarse. El hombre grande logró poner una de las esposas en la mano de Elsa, la cerró con fuerza sobre la muñeca de Elsa, pellizcando la piel en el proceso.

La mujer se arrodilló frente a Elsa, inclinando su cabeza a su izquierda. La sonrisa desagradable y aterradora apareció, sus ojos brillaron con malicia, mirando el rostro de Elsa con detenida atención.

"No eres la primer, cariño" Susurró la mujer, inclinándose a Elsa. Extendió su mano, alejando un mechón de cabello del rostro enrojecido de Elsa. "Personas de tu _tipo,_ pensando que el mundo es de ellos. Saltando de un lado a otro como una plaga!" Escupió. Algo en el estómago de Elsa se removió.

El miedo la inundó.

Ella sabía. Esta mujer lo sabía.

 _Bueno, mierda…_ Elsa gimió

Cerró los ojos, asustada y temblorosa, respiró pesado y poco profundo, ocultando su rostro de la gente que comenzaba a sacar sus celulares para gravar el arresto impresionante. Tiró de sus manos nuevamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus brazos en protesta.

 _No hay escapatoria, no hay marcha atrás._

El aire se hizo más pesado, más difícil de respirar, y el cabello de Elsa comenzó a levitar lentamente como la electricidad.

"Maldición!" Gritó la mujer con voz apresurada, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando notó los mechones de su cabello comenzar a levitar. Su movimiento apresurado la hizo tropezar sobre sus talones, chocando sobre un grupo de personas. "Retroceda!" Gritó la mujer con enojo.

"Estabiliza el ancla!" Ladró su orden al hombre. Elsa gimió cuando una pesada mano se posó sobre su nuca, empujando su frente al asfalto. El hombre se movió encima de ella, rebuscando entre su ropa.

"Su maldita mochila está en el camino!" Gritó el hombre con pesado acento ruso. "Joder!" Gritó, gruñendo brusquedad cuando hundió un objeto en el costado izquierdo de Elsa.

Ella gritó.

La punta afilada atravesó las capas de ropa abrigada, hundiéndose en su carne, el chasquido metálico se escuchó en voz alta. Elsa sintió una punzada en su cuerpo, se sentía como si el objeto se abriera dentro de ella y luego se cerrara con fuerza, aferrándose a su carne.

El grupo de personas se asustó, gritando, pero todos ellos demasiado cautivados por la escena como para interferir.

Una fuerte descarga de electricidad atravesó el cuerpo de Elsa.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

Fuerte y pesado, con la mente confundida, y cuando intentó _saltar_ su cuerpo sufrió un dolor punzante.

Su cuerpo apareció y desapareció de una forma extraña. El ruido familiar que comenzaba cada vez que intentó desaparecer se entrecortaba tal y como su _salto,_ interrumpido por la electricidad extraña que recorría su cuerpo.

"Qué diablos le estás haciendo!" Gritó un chico, envalentonado sin importar lo extraño y surrealista de la situación, se acercó al frente, con el puño levantado para golpear al hombre ruso fuera de Elsa.

Pero la mujer era más rápida, desenfundado una pistola larga y brillante apuntándola a la cabeza del chico.

"Retrocede, hombrecito. Esto no es asunto tuyo. Esta mujer es peligrosa. Retrocedan!" Amenazó, su ira mostró su acento oculto, tan pesado como el de su compañero.

Elsa gritó, retorciéndose cada vez más violento. Arañó su rostro contra el asfalto, pero ella no podía registrarlo, todo su cuerpo dolía por igual.

 _Voy a morir. Voy a morir._

El chasquido del salto se hizo más fuerte, su cuerpo se estremeció en el asfalto, encogiendo su cuerpo tan pequeño como podía.

Ella quería escapar. Quería regresar a casa.

 _Quiero ir a casa. Quiero ir a casa. Quiero ir!_

"Q-quiero ir.." gimió, mordiendo su lengua con los violentos estremecimientos.

La mujer frunció el ceño, lentamente retrocediendo un par de pasos más atrás, cuando el aire se volvía denso y pesado, eléctrico y el chasquido familiar de un salto interrumpido.

"Q-quiero ir a CASA!" Gritó con su voz tan alta como podía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la mente confundida destellando en imágenes cortadas de la sala de estar en su casa, el viejo sillón cómodo y la manta desgastada que siempre estaba sobre él.

Ella desapareció.

Con un chasquido pesado y fuerte, el salto desordenado y violento arrastró a las personas al centro.

Elsa golpeó el suelo con fuerza. La madera crujió astillada debajo de su costado las paredes parecían estremecerse, derribando algunas fotografías y cuadros de las paredes con el fuerte impacto. Se estremeció violentamente en el suelo, vomitando sus entrañas.

Ella estaba en casa. Lo había logrado.

Su costado aún estaba palpitando, gimió y se arrastró lejos de su vómito, limpiando su boca de forma temblorosa, se levantó sobre las rodillas, inclinando la cabeza para ver el objeto metálico incrustado en su piel.

Rodeó el mango entre sus dedos, tirando ligeramente del hacia afuera.

Ella gritó.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y calló al suelo nuevamente con una nueva descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

El sonido de neumáticos rechinando fuera de su casa la alarmó, quería levantarse y correr lejos, pero sus extremidades no respondían como ella deseaba.

Necesitaba alejarse. Sabía quién estaba fuera de su casa, sabía que la querían, y no precisamente viva. Tenía que irse, correr. Alejarse y estar a salvo.

Pero la corriente eléctrica seguía recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, adormeciendo las extremidades, adormeciendo su mente y hundiéndola en la inconsciencia.

Ella sollozó.

 _Chasquido!_

" _E-está aquí!"_ Elsa gimió en voz baja, giró su cabeza ligeramente observando a las personas corriendo en su dirección. " _Qué diablos?"_ Elsa intentó levantarse, pero una mano se apretó en su hombro, empujándola al suelo nuevamente. " _No te muevas. Lo harás más difícil"_

El arma en sus entrañas se retorció y ella gritó, hubo una fuerte presión en él, empujándolo más profundo, giró en su interior y luego desapareció por completo. La electricidad dejó de recorrer su cuerpo.

Su mente estaba girando, con la conciencia entrando y desapareciendo. Quería gritar. Quería alejarse. Escapar, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera relleno de plomo.

" _Tómala y vete"_ Elsa sintió las manos aferrándose a su chaqueta mullida. Protestó e intentó luchar, empujando sus manos en el cuerpo de su atacante, pero la oscuridad y el dolor se aferraban a ella y la llevaron a la inconsciencia.

Ella estaba convencida que moriría.

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa solo se había emborrachado dos tres veces, y las tres ocasiones lo lamentó al día siguiente. A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ella aun recordaba los desagradables síntomas de una resaca.

Los ojos pesados y pegajosos, la lengua pastosa e anchada, con el sabor desagradable de la muerte en su boca. El dolor punzante y pesado de su cabeza y las ganas de vomitar sus entrañas cada vez que tragó saliva y saboreó el sabor repugnante…

Hoy, mientras despertaba lentamente, no era diferente.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, se sentían pesados, demasiado pesados, tenía dificultades para abrirlos por completo. Sentía un dolo punzante en su cabeza, y cada parte de su cuerpo dolía.

Era como si hubiera practicado una intensa rutina de ejercicios el día anterior. Incluso dolía respirar. Miró el techo sobre su cabeza. De un gris opaco y agrietado, había manchas de humedad impregnadas en él. Y cuando giró la cabeza lentamente a su izquierda, se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de una mujer.

"Oye. Finalmente despertaste." Elsa entrecerró los ojos, enfocando su mirada en la sonrisa tensa y apretada de la mujer. "Estas adolorida y desorientada. Lo sé. Esto ayudará." La mujer extendió su mano, mostrando tres píldoras alargadas. "Ayudará con el dolor." Elsa asintió ligeramente, frunció los labios cuando intentó levantarse y el dolor en sus costillas y abdomen la detuvo por completo. "Cuidado." Susurró la mujer. Se acercó a ella, ayudándola a enderezarse lo suficiente para que no se atragantara con las píldoras.

Las entregó en la mano de Elsa y la ayudó a levantar su mano a su boca, entregó un vaso de agua y las tragó.

"Eso es." Elsa se recostó nuevamente, respiró profundo lentamente, sintiendo como sus pulmones se extendieron en su interior. "Recuerdas algo?" Preguntó la mujer. Elsa la miró nuevamente. Ella intentó recordarlo.

Recordó el dolor punzante, una persecución, a ella. Recordó ser descubierta, ser perseguida, lastimada y luego…

"Oye. Oye. Tranquilízate. Está bien. No temas. Soy como tú" Solo cuando sintió la mano de la mujer en su hombro presionándola nuevamente a la cama, Elsa se dio cuenta que había estado luchando por levantarse, la respiración estaba pesada y rápida, entrando lentamente en un pánico.

"Q-que?" Graznó Elsa en voz ronca.

"Soy como tú." Repitió la mujer. En esta ocasión, su sonrisa era más fácil y amable. Retrocedieron unos largos pasos lejos de donde estaba Elsa y luego desapareció, apareciendo al otro lado de la habitación. Desapareció nuevamente y apareció justo al lado de Elsa. "Lo ves?"

"C-como…" La mujer se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Mi nombre es Rapunzel. Lo sé, nombre extraño, pero mi padre amaba a las princesas, y bueno…" Rapunzel se rió entre dientes, apartando la mirada en un gesto ligeramente avergonzado. "Aquí estas a salvo. Los Sabuesos no pueden encontrarnos aquí."

"Q-que? S-sabuesos?" Tartamudeó Elsa.

"Sabuesos, es como llamamos a los hombres y mujeres que nos persiguen, sinceramente, son como un sabueso, constantemente siguiendo el rastro, pero no aquí. Estamos a salvo."

Elsa sintió que se desmayaría nuevamente. Apartó la mirada de Rapunzel, mirando al techo desgastado encima de ella, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, su mirada estaba borrosa.

"Oye. Tranquila. No hay nada que temer. Soy como tú. Y deseo vivir tanto como tú lo haces. No soy el enemigo. Lo prometo." Elsa gimió en voz baja. Sentía ganas de llorar nuevamente. y eso solo la avergonzó y la hizo tener más ganas de llorar.

"Vimos las noticias, sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los sabuesos te encontraran, debemos encontrarte antes, nunca pensamos que te asaltarían en medio de la calle a la vista de todos, pero tal vez pensaron que tú no te expondrías de esa manera al mundo." Murmuró la castaña. Rascó la parte trasera de su cuello de forma distraída, con la mirada distante.

De alguna manera lograste saltar aun cuando tenías el ancla en tu cuerpo, estoy impresionada. De verdad! Sabíamos dónde vivías, y si nosotros lo sabíamos, ellos también. Te recogimos y aquí estas, el resto… es historia."

"C-como me encontraron…" Susurró Elsa.

"Ellos o nosotros?"

"Todos, ambos."

"Oh… Uhm… nosotros, en realidad era un golpe de suerte. Intervención divina si quieres llamarlo de aluna manera? Revisé las cámaras de seguridad en las calles alrededor del edifico en llamas. Te vi aparecer y desaparecer en la calle, logré ver tu rostro. Te busque y encontré. Los vídeos fueron borrados 'misteriosamente' unos minutos más tarde. Los sabuesos intervinieron antes de que los vídeos se mostraran al público."

"Te subestimaron. Pensaron que al atraparte en público, no correrías el riesgo de exposición, no de una forma tan descarada al menos… pero, bueno, lo hiciste… no es algo tan malo… te mantuvo con vida. Eso es lo importante." Rapunzel sonrió al final.

"Sospecho que ellos te encontraron de la misma manera que nosotros. No era tan difícil después de todo…"

Elsa guardó silencio. Intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado para asimilar.

"P-puedo…" Rapunzel frunció el ceño una fracción de segundos, luego entendió y rápidamente asintió.

"Claro, por supuesto. Sé que debe ser demasiado. Toma tu tiempo, estaré al otro lado de la puerta, solo tienes que llamar o salir cuando estés lista." La castaña señaló su pulgar sobre su hombro a la puerta de madera al otro lado de la habitación. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás, aun con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que salió de la habitación.

Elsa levantó sus manos al rostro, ocultándose del mundo. Del miedo, de la desgracia, de la realidad…

Que pasaría ahora?

Estaba realmente a salvo ahora?

El dolor en su cuerpo y cabeza había disminuido, pero la gran cantidad de píldoras adormeció su mente, sus parpados se cerraron nuevamente, cayendo lentamente en el sueño.

Tal vez cuando despertara, se daría cuenta que, todo había sido una pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa se despertó nuevamente con el sonido de murmullos y cacerolas sonando al otro lado de la puerta. Tardó unos segundos para descubrir que no estaba en casa y nada había sido un sueño o pesadilla, solo una verdad amarga…

Se levantó lentamente, con una mueca de dolor cuando sus costillas picaron, y un siseo de dolor escapó entre sus labios. Levantando su mano automáticamente para proteger el lado adolorido. Colgó sus pies fuera de la cama matrimonial, encontrando sus zapatos junto a la cama. Tardó unos segundos en ponérselos, entre muecas y gemidos ahogados, logró terminar su tarea y levantarse de la cama. Y mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación, más dudas y temores se asentaban en su mente.

Se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando su oreja sobre la madera para escuchar con más claridad. Intentando descubrir algo fuera de lo normal. Tenía un vago sentido de comodidad al pensar que, si algo se ponía mal, siempre podía _saltar_ lejos del peligro…

Podía escuchar el murmullo de las noticias en la televisión, y ocultos sobre el ruido de las noticias, logró escuchar las voces de dos personas.

Tomó la manija en su mano. Con su mente corriendo rápidamente. Preguntándose una y otra vez sí, las personas al otro lado de la puerta eran buenas personas o iguales aquellas que la atacaron.

 _Me salvaron…_

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, y cuando exhaló lentamente, abrió la puerta.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte.

Rapunzel sonrió cuando la vio en la puerta. Con una cacerola humeante en su mano sostenida por una pequeña toalla de cocina.

"Oye. Despertaste. Anda, adelante, toma asiento" Asintió en dirección a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina. Elsa lo pensó por unos segundos, y cuando nada la atacó de forma repentina, comenzó a caminar a la mesa pero se detuvo enseguida cuando vio al segundo ocupante en la mesa.

Ambas se miraron en silencio, y probablemente, ambas conteniendo el aliento. A la espera que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Ella es Anna" Elsa asintió ligeramente. Su mente picaba, intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre, pero solo había tardado unos segundos para recordar a una chica de su clase que también se llamaba Anna. Nunca había hablado con ella, siempre se sentó en la parte de enfrente, mientras que Elsa prefería la parte de atrás.

La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula lanzando dagas a Rapunzel. La castaña solo asintió, con una mirada que decía 'más tarde' Anna molió sus dientes juntos pero asintió, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de una manera protectora en sí misma, desvió la mirada a las noticas nuevamente. Elsa se arrastró con cuidado a la silla de al lado, retiró la silla lo más lejos posible sin salir por completo de la mesa.

"Entonces, la comida estará lista en tres minutos." Anunció Rapunzel, señalando los tres tazones de ramen instantáneo. Había una mueca de amargura en el rostro de Rapunzel cuando los veía, el mismo rostro que alguien pondría cuando estas aburrido de comer exactamente lo miso durante largos periodos de tiempo…

La castaña suspiró cansada, dejó la cacerola sobre la estufa y caminó a la mesa, tomando asiento junto a Elsa.

"Entonces. Quieres respuestas. O ignoramos todo el asunto. Yo estoy de acuerdo con cualquiera que elijas. Estoy sorprendida de encontrar alguien más como nosotros." Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, acunando su rostro entre las palmas con una sonrisa grande dirigida a Elsa. Había una facilidad para tratar con Rapunzel, algo que hacía que todo pareciera menos intenso de lo que realmente era.

Elsa juntó sus manos sobre el regazo, arrastrando la punta de la uñas entre sí en un gesto distraído. Frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció los pantalones que bestia. Eran un simple chándal grisáceo oscuro, y cuando tomó los bordes de la playera roja y miró hacia abajo en ella, tampoco la reconoció.

"Oh. Yo te cambie. Espero que no te moleste. Tu ropa no estaba en… buenas condiciones." Explicó Rapunzel. Elsa se movió incomoda, observando entre su ropa nueva y la castaña sonriente junto a ella.

"E-entonces… me van a decir lo que está pasando aquí, oh…"

"Estamos siendo perseguidos." Gruñó la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. "Nos están cazando"

Rapunzel suspiró lentamente, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, enderezando su espalda y tomando una posición más seria.

"Descubrimos rápidamente que la imprudencia nos mataría. Aprendimos a ocultarnos" Murmuró Rapunzel con un ligero asentimiento pensativo.

"C-como saben de nosotros? De todos nosotros y sobre… la habilidad?" Elsa se inclinó al frente de la mesa, susurrando las últimas palabras con una precaución que ya no importaba mucho. Rapunzel se encogió de hombros, se inclinó en la silla, empujando su peso hacia atrás hasta que estaba en las dos patas traseras de la silla.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres respondió enseguida. Ambas simplemente guardaron silencio, con Anna sin apartar la mirada de la televisión, mientras Rapunzel fruncía el ceño con la mirada clavada únicamente sobre la mesa.

"Es una historia corta, tal vez como un mito entre nuestro tipo" Sonrió finalmente Rapunzel "Se dice que uno de nosotros fue quien acecinó a Abraham Lincoln… logró entrar y salir, el resto es solo un encubrimiento. Por supuesto, no logró escapar del todo, cuatro días más tarde regresó y lo atraparon, logró escapar nuevamente pero estaba herido y murió. Otro de nuestra clase era el tirador de Kennedy " Elsa parpadeó. Miró entre la castaña y la pelirroja, buscando un signo de broma o algo similar.

Pero Rapunzel estaba seria cuando hablaba, y Anna simplemente continuó mirando la pantalla de noticias.

"Lo sé, difícil de creer, tengo mis sospechas. Como dije, un mito entre nuestro tipo. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de atar algunos cabos…" Continuó Rapunzel con un encogimiento de hombros. "Sin embargo, el gobierno sabe de nosotros, si es cierto o no, aun así siguen persiguiéndonos. Se están volviendo más avilés" Rapunzel desapareció solo con un susurro de sonido, apareciendo nuevamente antes de que la silla callera al suelo por la pérdida de equilibrio, tomó asiento nuevamente, dejando un dispositivo sobre la mesa.

Era similar a un bastón de shock eléctrico, de un color oscuro ónix, sin embargo, estaba ligeramente redondeada, sobresaliendo por unos centímetros del cuerpo.

"Esto" Señaló Rapunzel. "Se llama ancla" Elsa recordó el nombre, escuchando la voz desesperada de la mujer gritarlo al hombre sobre ella. La castaña presionó uno de los pequeños botones en el mango y comenzó a crepitar con electricidad ruidosa, el ruido repentino sobresaltó a Elsa y Anna. La pelirroja se movió de forma incomoda en su silla, mirando con ojos cautelosos y recelosos al dispositivo en la mano de Rapunzel. La castaña presionó el botón nuevamente y de los extremos de la cabeza, salieron agiladas garras similares a las garras de un gato de acero, mientras que la punta, sobreseía un aguijón igualmente cubierto por pequeñas navajas con una curvatura en posición contraria.

Elsa pensó con dolor que, si alguien intentaba tirar del ancla con fuerza de su cuerpo, terminaría desgarrando la piel de una manera desagradable y muy dolorosa.

"Se adhiere a nuestra piel y lanza una descarga eléctrica para mantenernos en el lugar. La descarga es suficiente para que nos impida saltar, y cada vez que lo intentamos, la descarga aumenta. Es… bueno, su nombre lo dice, un ancla. Es muy eficaz." Felicitó Rapunzel, movió el bastón y lo apuntó a la pelirroja frente a ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó, mientras que Rapunzel sonreía lentamente. "La descarga que emite es igual de mortal para una persona normal, sin embargo… para nosotros, es dos veces más fuerte que el promedio…"

Rapunzel presionó un botón, apuntando rápidamente lejos de Anna, la punta redondeada salió expulsada del bastón a gran velocidad, silbando en el proceso mientras cruzaba el viento y se incrustaba con una fuerza sorprendente contra la pared detrás de Anna. Las garras afiladas comenzaron a emitir electricidad, hasta que Rapunzel presionó nuevamente el botón y se apagó.

"Tiene un alcance de cinco metros. Mejor estar lejos de su radar" Aconsejó Rapunzel a Elsa.

"C-como sabes todo esto?" preguntó la rubia.

"Experiencia" Murmuró la castaña con un ligero estremecimiento. "Ahora. Esto es sencillo. Puedes irte cuando quieres, o permanecer con nosotros. Es así de simple. Pero…" Elsa se tensó. "No será fácil. Los sabuesos saben quién eres ahora, te han marcado como un objetivo, tienes que ser inteligente, no puedes regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Si hay alguien que te importe, será mejor que pongas distancia entre tú y ellos. Los sabuesos no dudarán en tomarlos para atraerte a ellos."

Elsa pensó en Merida. Su amiga probablemente estaba en peligro, por culpa de ella, por hacer un acto bueno con malas consecuencias.

"Ella tiene una ventaja" Murmuró Anna, asintiendo a la televisión. Las imágenes mostraron una casa en llamas, los bomberos y autoridades estaban en el sitio, intentando apagar el fuego. Grande y brillante y enojado, las llamas bailaron sobre el cielo. Con el título en legras grandes debajo del video. 'Victima en el interior'

"E-esa es mi casa?"

"Lo era, la mejor manera de darte una oportunidad, era si todos pensaban que estás muerta. Tal vez, si eres astuta, puedes llegar a engañar a los sabuesos. Lo siento por tu casa" Murmuró Rapunzel al final. "Pero era una acción necesaria. Estabas herida, y ellos saben que era difícil para ti saltar nuevamente, incendiar tu casa era lo mejor. Como ha dicho Anna, una ventaja…"

Elsa guardó silencio. Sin saber exactamente como sentirse al respecto. Observó las escenas en el televisor. Observando como su casa se derrumbaba entre escombros de carbón y ceniza. Pensó en Merida, _Pensará que estoy muerta…_ repitió su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella también pensó en su padre. Pero él era un hombre fuerte, lo superaría. Pero Merida… ella, a pesar de su aspecto duro, era sensible en el interior, lloraría al pensar que su amiga estaba muerta?

 _Probablemente._

Elsa permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, con las manos recostadas sobre su regazo, apretando y aflojando el agarre entre ellas. Sentía que su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez. Sentía que podría desmallarse en cualquier momento, pero se obligó a respirar y contar en su cabeza. Contó hasta diez y de regreso. Contó nuevamente, hasta que sintió que los latidos de su apresurado corazón, se ralentizaban.

Rapunzel se levantó unos segundos más tarde, caminó al mostrador y recogió dos de los recipientes humeantes, ofreció uno a Elsa y otro a Anna, regresando nuevamente por el suyo.

"Bon appetit." Elsa empujando sus fideos un par de veces, sin sentir la verdadera necesidad de comer cuando su estómago parecía estar lleno únicamente de nervios y miedo. Anna había movido la silla hacia atrás, levantando los pies sobre la mesa, con la silla inclinada hacia atrás y el recipiente acunado en su cuerpo, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

Rapunzel había estado haciendo pequeñas conversaciones con Elsa, mencionándole como el ramen instantáneo no era su favorito, pero prefería un ramen hecho en casa. Rapunzel había terminado de comer primero, con Anna demasiado entretenida con la Tv para comer realmente. Y Elsa finalmente empujando el recipiente lejos de ella.

"Puedes tomar un baño aquí" Señaló Rapunzel a una puerta de pintura desgastada. "Hay toallas limpias, y te daré otro cambio de ropa." Elsa asintió. Ambas guardaron silencio, hasta que Rapunzel habló nuevamente, apartó la mirada al suelo por unos segundos cuando murmuró.

"Sé que es mucho para asimilar. Lo sé, _lo entiendo._ Pero debes saber que eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí si así lo deseas. No mentiré, no será fácil, pero es aún más difícil si estas por tu cuenta." Elsa mordió el interior de su mejilla, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, amenazando con estallar en su pecho y morir justo ahí. Quería llorar y gritar aún más fuerte que su llanto, pero se mantuvo tranquila, tragando un par de veces de forma pesada para tragar el nudo en su garganta.

"Gracias. Realmente lo hago. Por salvar mi vida, por tu generosidad…"

"En cualquier momento" Rapunzel se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a otra puerta cerrada igualmente desgastada. Elsa miró la espalda de la castaña entrar en la habitación y luego entró al baño.

Era pequeño, más pequeño que el propio baño de Elsa, dejando solo un espacio pequeño para caminar directamente a la ducha igualmente pequeña. Un espejo pequeño y roto colgaba sobre el fregadero, Elsa se inclinó al frente, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio su rostro raspado y rojo.

Tenía una gasa pegada a la frente, y un bandita en la nariz, y cuando fruncía el ceño y la nariz, podía sentir la piel estirarse en el pegamento que las mantenía en su piel.

Levantó la playera lentamente quitándosela entre gemidos y gruñidos adoloridos, dejándola sobre la tapa del inodoro. Revisó su cuerpo pero no parecía haber otras heridas que no fuera en sus costillas. Una gasa estaba pegada firmemente en su lugar, parchando su herida, y cuando retiró la cinta ligeramente, observó las marcas de mordedura circulares del ancla y una más grande en el centro, todas ellas rodeadas por un circulo que había quemado su piel con electricidad, las heridas estaban suturadas perfectamente, juntando la piel de forma correcta que no dejarían una cicatriz si tenía cuidado.

La herida estaba limpia y sanando con normalidad. Y ella se recordó a sí misma de agradecer a Rapunzel por sanarla.

Retiró el resto de ropa y entró a la pequeña ducha.

Ella maldijo cuando golpeó su codo contra la pared, y cuando giró, lo golpeó nuevamente con la jabonera. Gruñó en voz baja, observando la piel roja por el golpe.

La puerta se había abierto unos segundos más tarde, haciendo que Elsa se tensara detrás de la cortina del baño. "Dejaré la ropa aquí" Anunció Rapunzel, saliendo unos segundos más tarde sin esperar una respuesta de Elsa.

Elsa permaneció debajo del chorro de agua, sintiendo como golpeaba su rostro, cerró los ojos, y lloró. No sabía con certeza cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado realmente. Cuando había sido la última vez que lloró hasta sentir que no obtenía el oxígeno necesario para saciar sus pulmones. Ella lloró bajo el agua, intentando lavar las lágrimas tan rápido como lograban salir de sus ojos.

Cuando había terminado, salió del baño, encontró a la castaña sola. Con el ceño fruncido mientras tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma, con la televisión encendida pero silenciada.

"Oye." Saludó Cuando vio a Elsa. La rubia asintió en silencio, limpiando nuevamente los ojos para borrar todo rastro de su llanto en el baño, pero probablemente sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados, y cuando vio la mirada de Rapunzel suavizarse, sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente al ser descubierta. "Oye, está bien. No tienes por qué ocultarlo" Rapunzel se apresuró a Elsa, extendió sus manos y tomó con suavidad los antebrazos de Elsa.

"Sé que es demasiado, lo entiendo perfectamente" sonrió ligeramente. "Y también sé que, ocultarlo y suprimirlo, solo lo empeora. Esta situación es demasiado, pero puedes hacerlo. Siendo astuta, siendo prudente. Lo aras." Elsa asintió. Inclinó su cabeza al suelo, negándose a mostrar su rostro a Rapunzel. Se negaba a parecer más débil de lo que ya había mostrado.

Elsa sorbió su nariz, levantó su mano y limpió los ojos un par de veces, y cuando estaba segura de que ya no lloraría, levantó su rostro lentamente y sonrió de forma temblorosa.

"G-gracias."

"Eres muy bienvenido" Respondió Rapunzel con un apretón en el antebrazo de Elsa.

"Soy Elsa" Exclamó Elsa. Su comentario sorprendió a Rapunzel, y luego sonrió y después se rió.

"Lo sé. Te encontramos, recuerdas?" Elsa asintió nuevamente, con una sonrisa incomoda en sus labios. "Ahora, será mejor que descanses, acara tu mente, recupérate, y mañana puedes decidir qué hacer" Rapunzel se inclinó ligeramente, intentando buscar en la mirada de Elsa mientras hablaba.

"Está bien."

"Muy bien." Elsa regresó a la habitación que había estado utilizando. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó a la cama.

La cama estaba sin hacer, tal y como ella la había dejado cuando se había levantado. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón mullido, juntando las palmas entre sí y acurrucándolas entre sus rodillas.

Todo era demasiado en tan poco tiempo, era un gran cambio y tan poco tiempo.

Ella estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de extraños que solo querían acecinarla. Ella había 'muerto' y su casa estaba destrozada, no podía regresar a su vida anterior, la encontrarían y la acecinarían. No podía contactar a Merida sin importar cuanto lo deseara, porque probablemente la pondría en peligro.

Ella no quería poner el peligro a su amiga.

Ella tampoco tenía un lugar a donde ir, no tenía dinero y no tenía otra familia que no fuera su padre, pero, sin importar que su relación no fuera tan bien, no podía ponerlo en peligro.

Ella estaba sola, con su frente marcada como tiro al blanco. Ella no tenía a nadie.

Y si no fuera por Rapunzel y Anna que la encontraron en el momento _justo_ , ella estaría murta ahora mismo, _realmente_ muerta.

 _Pero tengo a Rapunzel y Anna…_

Ambas eran como ella, habían ofrecido su ayuda. Podía permanecer con ellas.

 _Tengo una oportunidad…_

 _Puedo hacerlo._

Asintió en silencio, prometiéndose que todo estaría bien. Que podía lograrlo sin importar que.

-x-x-x-x-

 **; Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que no la pasaras tan mal con tu resaca jajajaja. Buena suerte, y ojalá que este capítulo también te guste. Buena suerte!**

 **Siari55; Gracias. Por un momento yo también pesé que eran aliados, pero luego me sorprendí cuando descubrí que eran los 'malos' xD. El ancla, muchas gracias, en este explico un poco mejor sobre ellos, si usted ha visto la película puede identificarla ahí, solo que esa estaba atada a un cable. Y creo que funcionaba como un látigo o algo, para ser sinceros a pasado un largo tiempo desde que vi la película. También me vi la serie.**

 **Ayrton Scar; Me da gusto que resulte interesante para usted, espero que este capítulo también lo encuentre interesante! Buenas noches para usted también –oh días- espero saber de usted en este capítulo.**

 **Cssm; me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también.**


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana parecía llegar demasiado rápido para el gusto de Elsa. La luz del día entró de forma ligeramente desagradable entre las rendijas de las persianas cerradas, faltaban algunas hojas en ellas, haciendo que los rayos del sol entraran más fácil a través de ellas. Elsa siempre había sido una persona de la mañana, sin importar cuanto se desvelara la noche anterior, se despertaba con un buen sentido del humor. Hoy no era diferente. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba realmente, pero la realidad rápidamente llamó a su puerta cuando miró las mantas extrañas y la falta de decoración en la habitación. No había un reloj en la habitación, por lo que no podía decir con exactitud la hora del día.

Limpió el resto de sueño del rostro, bajando de la cama con pies descalzos mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Ella estaba por girar la manija cuando las voces irritadas al otro lado de la puerta la detuvieron.

" _Te dije que empacaras anoche. Simplemente me ignoraste, como siempre."_

" _Tenía dolor de cabeza. Y tú no parabas de hablar. Sabes que sufro de una especie de migraña o algo. No lo sé, pero me dolía la cabeza. Mucho"_

" _Y por eso te compré las píldoras, pero nunca las tomas"_

" _Me causan sueño."_ Elsa decidió que ya era suficiente de estar escuchando. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta. Rapunzel estaba de pie frente a la mesa, con una mochila sobre ella y un par de artículos a su alrededor. Se podía ver a Anna deambulando dentro de la segunda habitación, murmurando para sí misma.

"Oye, estás despierta. Eso es bueno" La castaña asintió para sí misma. "Tienes algún dolor?"

"No… Estoy bien. Gracias" Elsa miró a la mochila y luego a Rapunzel un par de veces, sin saber si debería preguntar o mantenerse en silencio.

"Oh, esto?" Señaló Rapunzel cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Elsa. "Hoy es el tercer martes del mes." Murmuró, guardando dos botellas de agua en la mochila. "Cada tercer martes del mes, nos reunimos con los otros. Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Ahora, por favor vístete, te presentaremos a los otros."

"Los otros?"

"Personas como tú y yo, personas con la _habilidad."_ Explicó Rapunzel.

" _Oh._ " Elsa asintió un par de veces, se apresuró a la habitación, recuperando sus zapatos, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y salió nuevamente a la cocina. Rapunzel empujó la mochila ahora lista en el pecho de Anna, la pelirroja la tomó con un gruñido, colgándola en su espalda.

"Empaqué por ti. La próxima vez, escúchame." Anna asintió. Inclinó la cabeza al suelo, la castaña resopló, extendiendo su mano para revolver su cabello un par de veces.

"Como será tu primera vez, te llevaré conmigo" Dijo Rapunzel, entrando a la segunda habitación, salió unos segundos más tarde, colgando su propia mochila en la espalda. "Por favor, no hagas nada extraño, ellos son nerviosos, no lo tomes como algo personal, _todo_ s somos así. Las circunstancias del pasado y todo eso…" Murmuró por lo bajo, reajusto las correas de la mochila, cerrando un par de correas alrededor de su cintura con un suave _click._

"De todas formas. Estás lista?"

"No" Respondió Elsa con sinceridad.

"Eso es bueno." Murmuró Anna.

"Eso es cierto." Estuvo de acuerdo Rapunzel. "Por favor escucha atentamente" Elsa se giró para verla directamente, asintiendo una vez más para señalar que estaba lista para escuchar. "No decimos los nombres entre nosotros, por cuestiones de seguridad. Me llamarás Brown y Red para Anna. Está claro?" Elsa frunció el ceño, pero asintió de igual manera. "Muy bien, recuerda. Red" Señaló a Anna. "Y Brown" se señaló a sí misma. La castaña frunció los labios ligeramente, mirando el rostro de Elsa en busca de algo, tal vez deseaba ver que Elsa realmente había entendido la importancia detrás de su 'nombre' y tal vez lo encontró, porque luego ella asintió y extendió su mano.

"Entonces, toma mi mano cuando estés lista." Elsa apenas había extendido su mano cuando Anna desapareció con un susurro de ruido y una ligera brisa. "Tan impaciente" Murmuró la castaña extendiendo su propia mano para tomar la de Elsa, sus dedos apenas se habían tocado cuando Rapunzel la arrastró con ella.

Elsa se tambaleó en el aterrizaje, tardó unos segundos para recuperar el equilibrio, intentando descubrir la sensación de ser un _pasajero_. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar vibrando, cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar saltando en su cuerpo, podía sentir una extraña sensación electica en su piel, ella pensó en un globo de aire que rosaba la piel de su brazo cuando lo frotabas rápidamente sobre tu ropa para crear electricidad. Era similar, extraño y ligeramente aterrador, y cuando levantó la manga de su playera discretamente, observó la piel erizada y cada bello de su brazo en alto. Rapuzel ya se había alejado un paso, giró su cabeza en dirección a Elsa, con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios. "Extraño, cierto?" Preguntó. "No es lo mismo saltar por tu cuenta que otro te arrastre…" Murmuró. "De todas formas, vamos." La castaña asintió en dirección a Anna.

Anna estaba inclinada sobre sus talones a un par de metros de ellas, su cuerpo estaba encorvado, sosteniendo un par de binoculares en sus ojos. Elsa tardó un par de segundos para descubrir donde estaban.

No sabía la localización con exactitud, pero, literalmente sabía que, estaban en un tejado…

La realidad de donde estaban la golpeó con fuerza, lentamente inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo, pensando que, si lo hacía con brusquedad el techo bajo sus pies se desmoronaría como una galleta mojada. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar un lugar de referencia para descubrir su ubicación, pero nada le resultaba familiar. De alguna manera, el aire parecía oler diferente, extraño, pero no desagradable.

"Oye, estas bien?" Susurró Rapunzel desde el lado de Anna. Elsa asintió, moviéndose únicamente cuando Rapunzel le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. "Bienvenida a Madrid." Elsa la miró de reojo y justo cuando las palabras de Rapunzel se hundieron en su mente como un taladro, giró su cabeza tan rápido que dolió su cuello.

"M-Madrid!?" susurró con incredulidad. "C-como en España!"

"Bueno… no sé si hay otros lugares llamados Madrid… para ser sinceros, no soy muy buena en eso de los mapas y todo eso…" Murmuró. Extendió su mano en silencio al lado de Anna, aceptando los binoculares que la pelirroja le estaba entregando sin decir una palabra.

"Nunca has estado en Madrid?" Era el turo de Anna para preguntar. La pelirroja se inclinó hacia atrás, con las manos alrededor de las rodillas mientras se dejaba caer sobre el tejado para sentarse.

"N-no." Tartamudeó Elsa.

"Mmm" Tarareó la pelirroja. "Que pasa con Paris. Muchos lo eligen primero." Continuó. De forma pensativa.

"Sigo creyendo que es demasiado cliché" Murmuró Rapunzel sin despegar los binoculares de sus ojos, los movió lentamente a las calles de abajo, buscando algo que solo ella parecía saber. "Quiero decir, hay tanto ahí afuera, lugares increíbles." Anna tarareó en respuesta, con un tranquilo asentimiento.

"Donde has estado?" Preguntó Anna, con un brillo de curiosidad e interés en su mirada.

"Bueno…" Elsa se aclaró la garganta. "Una vez estuve en un restaurante chino…" Respondió, levantó su mirada y encontró a Anna realmente interesada, tenía las cejas arqueadas en su frente.

"En que parte de china?" Preguntó la pelirroja, inclinando su cabeza a su izquierda "Tal vez ya estuvimos ahí."

 _Oh Dios…_

Como les dices que solo estaba a trece calles de donde ella vivía sin que sonara poco emocionante…

"B-bueno… Para ser sinceros-"Su vacilación y constante tartamudeo también llamó la atención de Rapunzel, la castaña ahora también la estaba mirando, y Elsa se sintió cohibida al ser el centro de atención.

"Elsa?" La rubia levantó su mirada en Rapunzel. "…Alguna vez has estado fuera de tu ciudad?" Elsa separó sus labios un par de veces, hasta que Anna la interrumpió.

" _Oh tu manzana?"_

"…No?" Susurró en una pregunta. Las dos chicas se miraron unos segundos antes de mirar nuevamente a Elsa. Rapunzel giró su cabeza lentamente en Elsa cuando preguntó.

"Cuanto tiempo tienes desde que sabes que eres capaz de saltar?" Preguntó Rapunzel, giró su cuerpo lentamente en dirección a la rubia. Olvidando por uno momento su posición de vigilante.

"Cuatro meses."

"Oh. _Eres_ un _bebé"_ Susurró Anna. Bajó su mirada a las baldosas del techo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"No!" Protestó Elsa indignada.

"Tú lo eres. Ni siquiera sabías que eres capaz de saltar a _cualquier_ parte del _mundo_ Elsa!" Susurró Rapunzel con diversión. "Esto es tan extraño y emocionante. A pasado un largo tiempo desde que encontramos a un _boo boo,_ no lo crees Anna?" Elsa vio a la pelirroja asentir ligeramente, apartando la mirada cuando Elsa le frunció el ceño.

"Y como diablos se supone que lo sabría? Todo era nuevo y _extraño!_ La gente normal no va por ahí saltando de un lado a otro como saltamontes! Imagina como me sentí cuando lo descubrí? Estaba asustada, confundida, _aterrada_ de que mi cuerpo se desgarrara en cada salto que daba." Gruñó Elsa con molestia. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

" _Explorando_ por supuesto" Respondió Rapunzel. "Elsa, somos libres de ir a cualquier lado. En cierto modo, logramos ser un poco ubicuos…" Refeccionó Raunzel. "Es sorprendente que te mantuvieras saltando a pequeñas distancias todo este tiempo" Anna frunció el ceño un momento y luego asintió.

"Es por eso que no te descubrieron, al menos no _completamente enseguida…"_ Respondió. "Cortas distancias, logras pasar desapercibido, sin hacer nada extravagante…"

"Ella tiene razón." Dijo Rapunzel. Levantó los binoculares y continuó observando a las calles de abajo. "Si tienes alguna pregunta, Solo tienes que preguntarnos, Elsa. Te mostraremos lo que sabemos." Elsa gruñó su respuesta. Su molestia y vergüenza no habían desparecido aun, y su comportamiento petulante, tal vez la hacía ver como un _bebé,_ pero a ella no le importó. Se sentía ofendida!

"Y para responder a tu pregunta sobre ' _desgarrar miembros'_ " Dijo Anna. "Es real. _Literalmente_ somos un maldito agujero de gusano de carne y hueso. Se cuidadosa cuando saltes." Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo como un temor frio se asentaba en la boca de su estómago.

"C-como puedo tener cuidado?" Preguntó, realmente preocupada de cometer un error que terminara desmembrándola.

"Como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora." Respondió Anna, apartó la mirada lejos de Elsa, centrándose entre las personas que deambulaban entre las calles. "Solo, intenta no llevar más que tu propio peso…-como puedo explicarlo… solo, no lleves demasiado?" Frunció los labios y luego dijo; "Un chico intentó arrastrar todo su edificio- Cual era su nombre, Zel?" La castaña se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"No lo recuerdo, pero si recuerdo que era un maldito estúpido."

Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

"Q-que le pasó al chico?" Susurró Elsa, demasiado temerosa de saber la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado curiosa para no hacerlo.

"Murió" Respondieron al unisón.

"La presión era demasiada, literalmente aplastó los cuerpos de las personas dentro del edificio, junto con él, y luego explotó. Era como un torbellino absorbiendo todo en un punto fijo, él, y luego terminó _escupiéndolo todo._ Las personas pensaron que se trataba de una bomba, Pero no para los sabuesos, el incidente solo hizo que intensificarán las búsquedas."

"Ese tonto" Gruñó Rapunzel. La castaña resopló con disgusto, retiró los binoculares, cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos.

"Bien. Parece estar despejado" Murmuró Rapunzel. Giró su cuerpo para guardar los binoculares en la mochila de Anna, mientras la pelirroja esperaba pacientemente hasta que Rapunzel cerrara la mochila y le diera una palmada como afirmación. "Elsa. Escucha. Aún hay tiempo para que te marches. Puedes ir _literalmente_ a cualquier parte que desees."

 _Adonde iría?_

Susurró su mente. a pesar de tener la oportunidad de ir a cualquier parte del mundo, no podía pensar en uno. Pensó que tal vez, así se sentiría si un día encontraba una lámpara mágica y un genio salía de ella, que podría desear?

La rubia lamió su labio inferior, respiró tembloroso y asintió.

"Quiero quedarme con ustedes" Rapunzel sonrió lentamente, mostrando sus dientes nacarados.

"Entonces… Bienvenida"

-x-x-x-x-

Rapunzel la había arrastrado con ella nuevamente. Unos segundos más tarde, Anna apareció junto a ellas, con las manos en las correas de su mochila y su mirada en todas direcciones del oscuro y polvoriento almacén. El aroma a combustible y aceite parecían impregnar en lugar por completo, había manchas de aceite en el suelo, y Elsa era capaz de ver un par de cadenas colgando del techo de una forma espeluznante.

La luz era poca, entrando únicamente por las ventanas del techo polvorientas y agrietadas. Olía a estiércol de ave y el aleteo asustado de los palmos solo comprobó sus sospechas.

En todos los sentidos, el lugar era desagradable y aterrador.

"Dónde estamos?" Susurró e incluso su susurro parecía retumbar en las paredes huecas del lugar. Rapunzel caminó a una mesa de aspecto desgastado y metálico, saltó encima de ella con facilidad balanceando sus pies en el instante en que estaba sentada.

"Creo que era un taller, o algo. Es discreto" Respondió, Anna se encogió de hombros, balanceando su peso sobre la punta de sus pies.

Ninguna de ellas habla después de eso, Elsa comienza a deambular por la vieja fábrica, acercándose a los restos de herramientas olvidadas durante años.

Hubo una explosión familiar, una que Elsa rápidamente reconoce como un _jumper._ Hubo un grito de euforia emocionada, un fuerte 'WOOO!" que resuena con fuerza en las grandes paredes del taller sobresaltando a Elsa.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí." Era la voz de un hombre, ronca, profunda y parece hacerlo apropósito cuando ronronea sus palabras en una voz atractiva. Elsa se movió ligeramente detrás de un pilar metálico, observando la espalda del recién llegado.

El hombre es alto, ocultando a Rapunzel detrás de su cuerpo corpulento, la chaqueta oscura se aferraba a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba rapado, dejando solo una fina capa de cabello sobre su cabeza, el tipo de corte que hacía que constantemente pasaras tu mano sobre tu cabeza para sentir la sensación del cabello corto sobre tu mano solo por curiosidad.

"Estás sola?" Preguntó girando su cabeza a su alrededor, Elsa frunció el ceño cuando no vio a Anna, la pelirroja había desaparecido, no estaba por ninguna parte. "Donde está tu novia?" Continuó con una risa burlona. "Oh espera, es tu hermana?." El hombre guardó sus manos en los bolcillos traseros de sus vaqueros gastados, caminó alrededor del almacén, arrastrando los pies constantemente.

"Sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre ustedes dos, Estoy segura que una de ustedes es adoptada" Se rió. "Eso solo aumenta la posibilidad de que ustedes dos estén _juntas_ , si no es así, quiero que sepas que me resulta caliente la idea del incesto y todo eso" El hombre se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente a Rapunzel, la castaña frunció el ceño con disgusto.

"Siempre tan desagradable, Hans" Gruñó la castaña "Doy gracias a dios por no darte un hermano, tu pervertido!" Hans se rió en voz alta, doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás con una carcajada estridente.

"Oh cariño. Si solo supieras. Eh jodido a más putas que cualquier otro hombre, las putas de cualquier parte!" Contó con orgullo. "Es todo un cazador" Hans ahuecó el frente de sus pantalones, dando un fuerte apretón en dirección a Rapunzel.

"De enfermedades, amigo mío, de enfermedades. Estoy segura que eres todas las enfermedades sexuales personalizado" Rapunzel rodó los ojos, empujó su peso hacia atrás sobre sus manos mirando a Hans con indiferencia cuando el hombre se acercó lentamente entre sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, colocó sus manos a cada lado de la castaña inclinando su cuerpo sobre ella.

"Soy un hombre cuidadoso, cariño. Quieres verlo?" Ronroneó. Elsa se sonrojó, avergonzada e incómoda por ser testigo de una interacción tan descarada del hombre. "Siempre llevo envuelvo mi regalo, no soy estúpido. Mientras más me cuido, más cojo" Ronroneó

Elsa vio el momento exacto en el cual Anna apareció detrás de Hans, la pelirroja deslizó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del hombre y el izquierdo sobre su garganta.

"Aléjate de ella" Gruñó. Un gemido excitado escapó de la garganta de Hans, el hombre giró su cabeza ligeramente, mirando sobre su hombro a la mirada disgustada de Anna.

"Oh? Mira quien ha llegado, la novia celosa." El agarre de Anna se apretó nuevamente, y con una velocidad de un parpadeo, Hans había desaparecido y aparecido a unos metros de Anna. La pelirroja se tambaleó hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibro por unos segundos, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una navaja afilada que había estado apuntando a la entrepierna de Hans todo ese tiempo. Elsa se sorprendió, curiosa por saber cómo Hans había logrado saltar tan cerca de Anna sin arrastrarla con él.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie, cariño." Su comentario solo hizo enfadar a Anna. Rapuzel era rápida, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la pelirroja para mantenerla en su lugar. Se enderezó y abrazó a la pelirroja desde atrás.

"Está bien, Red" tranquilizó Rapunzel.

"Si, _Red_. _"_ Murmuró Hans. Elsa se movió lentamente, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de ocultarse. Hans giró su cabeza de inmediato en su dirección. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño. "Quién es?" Hans apareció a unos centímetros de Elsa, la rodeó rápidamente, con una mirada de desconfiada en sus ojos mientras la revisaba.

"Nueva." Respondió Anna. "Está con nosotros, aleja tus manos pervertidas de ella"

"Oh? Posesiva, me gusta eso de ti, cariño." Gruñó Hans mirando sobre su hombro a la pelirroja. "Siempre me gustaron las chicas de carácter fuerte." Hans se giró lentamente, observando a Anna con una mirada sugestiva y una sonrisa ganadora. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo entiendas y descubras que todo este tiempo, me has amado y solo lo confundías con un odio profundo hacía mí, créeme cariño, lo sé. No eres la primera chica que confunde su amor con odio. Estoy deseando que ese día llegue, y cuando lo haga, estaré aquí, esperándote" extendió sus brazos lentamente, ofreciendo un abrazo a la pelirroja.

Pero Anna simplemente gruñó, empujando su espalda en el frente de Rapunzel en busca de comodidad.

"Es suficiente, Hans. No lo empeores" Murmuró Rapunzel sobre el hombro de Anna. Hans se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente, miró a Elsa, arrastrando su mirada sobre su cuerpo antes de alejarse de ella.

Los cuatro habían estado tranquilos después del primer encuentro. Hans se había mantenido para sí mismo, tarareando en voz baja y deambulando alrededor del amplio espacio. Pateando la basura que encontraba a su paso y resoplando cada vez que revisaba su reloj.

Elsa se había acercado a Rapunzel y Anna, no confiaba en Hans, no cuando la miraba de esa forma tan pesada y sugerente, lamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa casi salvaje cada vez que atrapaba la mirada de Elsa sobre él.

Habían estado ahí durante cuarenta y ocho minutos cuando tres nuevas explosiones sobresaltaron a Elsa. Tres más aparecieron, dos de ellos permanecieron juntos, mientras que el tercero apareció sentado en el lado libre de Rapunzel y Anna como un fantasma.

"Qué diablos les tomó tanto tiempo?" Gruñó Hans, caminando con determinación a ellos.

"Lo siento, había tráfico" La diversión goteaba en sus palabras, y la risa de los otros dos recién llegados, solo parecía acortar la paciencia de Hans. El hombre grande gruñó, extendiendo su mano y tomando un puño de ropa del recién llegado.

"Una palabra más de tus bromas y juro por dios que te meteré un ancla por el culo!" Elsa frunció el ceño, ella estaba completamente segura que, un ancla no podía entrar por el culo de alguien, pero cuando vio a Anna hacer una mueca de disgusto justo a su lado, su mente remplazó el ancla de un barco a el ancla de un sabueso, abrió ampliamente sus ojos, recordando el artefacto desagradable y el tamaño intimidante de él, si bien era grande, no había duda que, con la fuerza y empuje suficiente podía entrar…

"Besas a tu madre con esa boca?"

"No. Beso a _tu_ madre con esta boca" gruñó Hans.

"Es suficiente, ustedes dos" Anna se apartó de Rapunzel, la castaña saltó de su asiento sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y voz autoritaria. "Lo último que necesitamos, es luchar entre nosotros, recuerden, somos pocos, y la cacería de los sabuesos sobre nosotros están aumentando, ya olvidaron lo que le pasó a ocho?" Hans gruñó por última vez antes de empujar al chico lejos de él.

"Saong" Advirtió Rapunzel cuando el chico intentó tomar represalias al empujón de Hans. "Si todos estamos tranquilos ahora…" Continuó Rapunzel. "Voy a presentar a…" Se giró para mirar a Elsa, y pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Elsa se retorció en su lugar cerca de la mesa, inclinó su cabeza al suelo y luego levantó la mirada, observando a la pelirroja y a Rapunzel.

"Elsa" Se presentó.

Saong era un chico de aspecto asiático. Sin embargo, Elsa no sabía lo suficiente para descubrir que parte con exactitud. Tenía un rostro de rasgos delicados con un corte de cabello alocado. Se movía con una gracia y una arrogancia casi descarada, girando su cabeza con una lentitud y una mirada aburrida cada vez que los observaba.

Lo vio tirar de su ropa un par de veces, intentando borrar las arrugas que Hans había causado en su arrebato de ira.

El segundo se mantenía tranquilo, con las manos relajadas a los costados y un aspecto atento. Constantemente cambiando su mirada entre los que hablaban. Sus rasgos resultaban europeos para Elsa, y solo cuando habló con un acento que lo delataba con francés, se quedó tranquila de saber de donde era.

El tercero mantenía una capucha sobre su cabeza, la larga sudadera blanca parecía tragarlo por completo.

Temía las manos descansando colgando entre sus piernas, balanceando las piernas de atrás hacia adelante con una energía casi infantil. Todos ellos parecían tan normales, que podían pasar desapercibidos entre las multitudes, y Elsa casi lo creyó, pero cuando Hans se movió ligeramente para estirar su cuerpo, Elsa observó con ligero temor el destello metálico de un arma atada en una funda en su estómago bajo su chaqueta y playera.

Elsa apartó su mirada rápidamente cuando comenzó a girar su cabeza en su dirección, Elsa miró a Anna siendo ella la más cercana a ella para advertirle, pero en su lugar guardó silencio y lentamente se acercó más a la pelirroja de forma discreta.

"Te presentaré al resto" Dijo Rapunzel. Señaló a Hans y Saong "Sabes quienes son" Y Elsa asintió "Él es Rider" Señaló al francés y el levantó su mano hablando en francés, algo que Elsa dedujo como un saludo que ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto torpe de su mano "Y Mulan" Elsa descubrió que era una chica y no un chico como pensó al principio, y ella al igual que Saong, compartían los mismos rasgos "Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos…"

"Que pasa con ella? Como la encontraste?" Preguntó Saong con la mirada ligeramente entrecerrada sobre Elsa.

"Los sabuesos la tomaron en la calle" Explicó Rapunzel desde el centro del grupo esparcido. La castaña miró alrededor antes de añadir. "Se están volviendo más descarados. Su único objetivo es atraparnos y no se detendrán incluso si es en público." El pequeño grupo asintió, con el ceño fruncido y miradas duras al suelo.

Elsa sabía que nada era un juego. Personas malas estaban detrás de ellos con la única intención de matarlos. Elsa sabía que la muerte era parte de la vida, todo el tiempo se estaba en peligro, podías morir en tu propia casa por algún tipo de accidente, pero al saber que, tenías a un grupo de asesinos constantemente tras tu espalda, era una carga constante de puro estrés y miedo.

La compresión de todo finalmente parecía estar hundiéndose en Elsa. Sentía su corazón latir más rápido con cada segundo, Su respiración era más pesada, y el sudor comenzaba acumularse en su frente y la espalda. Lentamente las voces comenzaron a ser solo un sonido sordo y distante, con un silbido persistente en sus oídos, la mirada se volvió borrosa, y su cabeza parecía estar flotando entre las nubes y con el suelo girando constantemente bajo sus pies.

Ella sabía que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico. Sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma y respirar, calmarse y regresar a la realidad, dentro y fuera, constantemente en su respiración. Pero fue el ligero golpe en su pantorrilla la que la sobresaltó lo suficiente para mirar al causante de su sobresalto.

Anna la estaba mirando con ligera incredulidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. La pelirroja había pateado su pie en la pantorrilla de Elsa, intentando llamar su atención de forma discreta para no llamar la atención de los otros.

Elsa aun respiraba superficial, con sus ojos nadando en el rostro de Anna en busca de una ayuda que no podía vocalizar. La mujer parecía entenderla, Lentamente enderezó su espalda y respiró profundo, llenando su cuerpo de aire y en un impulsó inconsciente, Elsa la imitó. La pelirroja dejó escapar el aire lentamente, y Elsa la siguió, con su respiración temblorosa y luego una respiración profunda cuando Anna lo hizo.

Lo repitieron un par de veces hasta que Elsa se había calmado lo suficiente, ella se sintió avergonzada por perder el control de esa manera frente todos esos extraños, se sintió mortificada, pero el ligero roce en su pantorrilla la hizo mirar nuevamente a la pelirroja que se limitó a sentir en silencio y minuciosa antes de mirar a Rapunzel.

El gesto silencioso de ayuda, sorprendió a Elsa, sinceramente, no había tomado a Anna como una persona que brindara su ayuda a otros, cuando había visto a Hans, ella había catalogado a Anna como _otro_ Hans, al menos no tan vulgar…

La fuerte explosión de vacío sobresaltó a Elsa, levantó su cabeza rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para ver a Hans desaparecer.

"Nos vemos por ahí!" Gritó Saong con un gesto de su mano en señal de saludo y luego desapareció, seguido de cerca por Mulan.

Eso solo dejaba al francés, cuya expresión era nerviosa y ligeramente desesperada. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro, retorciendo sus manos juntas un par de veces antes de ocultarlas en los bolcillos de la sudadera gris.

"Sucede algo, Rider?" Preguntó Rapunzel finalmente.

"Has escuchado algo de Gaston?" Finalmente preguntó. Se había adelantado un par de pasos más cerca de Rapunzel. "La última vez que lo vi estaba actuando extraño." Continuó. "Parecía ansioso por alguna razón" La castaña frunció el ceño al francés, y luego a la pelirroja detrás de ella.

"Te dijo algo?" El francés negó lentamente.

"No" Respondió. "Acordamos en que nos reuniríamos nuevamente y prometió que me lo contaría todo. Continuaba repitiendo _Pandora_ una y otra vez. No le presté atención porque había estado tomando drogas nuevamente, pensé que eran efectos o algo." Rapunzel frunció los labios en una delgada línea, tenía los ojos duros cuando miró a Rider y lentamente, apartó su mirada para mirar a la pelirroja.

"Te dijo lo que era?" Preguntó Anna lentamente. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, inclinándose al frente ligeramente.

"No. prometió contarlo la próxima vez que nos reuniéramos." Murmuró el francés.

"Mhmm" Tarareó Rapunzel, un zumbido profundo en su garganta como alguien pensativo. "Crees que habló con otro de los chicos? Alguien más lo sabe?"

"No lo sé. Había estado actuando extraño, pero los otros no lo mencionaron, así que… supongo que no. Gaston siempre desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo, pero este _es demasiado tiempo,_ ya debería de estar regreso. Estoy preocupado…" El francés lamió sus labios, miró a Rapunzel y luego a Anna. "Crees que lo tomaron?" Susurró con preocupación. Elsa se estremeció, la preocupación de Rider por su amigo era palpable en sus palabras, y la idea de que alguien estuviera muerto, revolvió el estómago de Elsa.

"No lo creo" Finalmente respondió Anna con un tranquilo encogimiento de hombros. "Gaston es astuto, es un _maldito león_ y lo sabes" Rider asintió, su cuerpo parecía desinflarse, más relajado por las palabras de Anna.

"Red tiene razón." Dijo Rapunzel "Es escurridizo, sabes que incluso nosotros teníamos dificultades para seguirle el paso, dudo que los sabuesos pudieran atraparlo, y si, por alguna razón lo tomar, probablemente les volteó la casa patas arribas, es el maldito hombre más fuerte que he conocido, sabes cómo es." Rapunzel sonrió.

La pelirroja asintió, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Su mano se deslizó lentamente sobre su muslo, acariciando de forma distraída mientras escuchaba a los otros dos hablar.

Rider asintió. "Tienes razón." Resopló de forma pesada y luego sonrió "Creo que ese maldito me a echo preocuparme por nada. Conociéndolo, debe estar embriagándose en alguna parte de Irlanda"

"Probablemente" Murmuró la pelirroja.

"De todas formas. Echaré un vistazo a los lugares que suele frecuentar en Brasil. Si hay alguna noticia, te llamaré. Estás de acuerdo?" Rapunzel miró a Rider, el asintió de acuerdo. "Muy bien. Entonces, creo que eso es todo. Mantente alejado de los problemas, si hay algún problema, no dudes en acudir a nosotros."

"Está bien. Buena suerte." Rider levantó dos dedos a la frente, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de desapareceré en un chasquido de viento y vacío.

"Bueno, esos fueron los chicos" Rapunzel sonrió, girándose para enfrentar a Elsa. Pueden resultar abrumadores, en especial Hans, ese cabrón es un maldito dolor en el culo. Pero solo mantente alejada de él y patea sus bolas si se acerca demasiado a ti." Aconsejó la castaña, había una mirada de satisfacción, como si recordara un recuerdo agradable.

"E-está bien…" Murmuró.

"Muy bien. Estás lista para irnos? Quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta o prefieres que te lleve?" Preguntó la castaña. Elsa lamió sus labios, ella quería intentarlo por su cuenta, estaba curiosa por saber cuál sería la sensación de saltar una distancia _tan larga_ , pero al mismo tiempo, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

Y si aterriza en otra parte? O pierde alguna extremidad en el camino?

"Oye. Solo relájate." Aconsejó Rapunzel mientras se acercaba a una Elsa que, lentamente parecía entrar en pánico. "Tómalo con calma, de acuerdo? Puedo llevarte, la próxima vez lo puedes hacer por tu cuenta, no hay presión" Elsa asintió finalmente. Tenía las manos sudorosas, y cuando Rapunzel sea cercó para enredar sus dedos en los suyos, se apresuró a limpiarlas en sus pantalones. Tomó la mano de Rapunzel y esperó a que la castaña las llevara de vuelta a su escondite.

"Vamos adelantarnos, Anna" Dijo la castaña. "No te metas en problemas" le dijo con severidad. Anna asintió, desapareciendo en un silbido de viento sin molestarse en levantarse.

"E-ella estará bien?" Preguntó Elsa con incredulidad.

"Ella lo estará. Tiene un trabajo en realidad" Sonrió. "Ella trabajo como repartidor de comida." Elsa murmuró un 'Oh' antes de que desaparecieran. Su cuerpo se torció, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, perdió el equilibrio unos segundos.

"Eso será más fácil la próxima vez. Llevar a alguien siempre es desorientador." Explicó Rapunzel, soltando la mano de Elsa. La castaña estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza, con un fuerte bostezo. "Entonces… hay algo que quieras hacer? Pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así que… tal vez quieras hacer algo para no aburrirte?" Rapunzel parecía un poco preocupada por Elsa, un gesto que Elsa agradeció a pesar de conocerla no hace mucho tiempo. "Tenemos televisión… algunos juegos de mesa, incluso rompecabezas! Pero debo advertirte que, algunas piezas están pérdidas y otras _muy_ desgastadas… Así que… creo que esos no serán divertidos."

"Anna tiene unos cuantos libros, y cuando digo _unos cuantos_ son solo cinco" Rapunzel sonrió. "Los trajo de la biblioteca y nunca los entregó, así que…" La castaña desapareció y reapareció nuevamente en cuestión de segundos, en sus manos sostenía una pequeña pila de cinco libros, los dejó sobre la mesa pequeña y retrocedió. "Puedes echarles un vistazo. No creo que haya terminado ninguno de esos, para ser honesta. Ella pierde el interés demasiado rápido. "Voy a tomar un baño, regreso enseguida. Puedes buscar comida en la nevera y las estanterías, esta es tu casa ahora"

La castaña desaparecía antes de que Elsa pudiera agradecerle. Elsa miró el lugar vacío donde había estado Rapunzel unos segundos atrás y luego a la pequeña pila de libros.

Se acercó a la pila y recogió el primero de ellos.

 _Odisea._ Elsa nunca había leído el libro. Si bien _había_ escuchado de él, nunca había encontrado tiempo para recogerlo de la biblioteca y leerlo, ella no era una amante de los libros para ser exactos, prefería las películas por muy irritante que le resultara a Merida. Su amiga siempre discutió con ella al respecto, diciéndole que las películas no siempre llegaron a la profundidad que tenían los libros. " _Siempre quitan detalles importantes!"_

Elsa no creía haber escuchado sobre una película de la _Odisea._ Ella dejó el libro aun lado, con el ceño fruncido cuando, debajo de él encontró un segundo libro titulado de la misma manera, sin embargo, a diferencia del primero, este tenía una tapa dura y café. Elsa abrió el libro, pasando algunas páginas en blanco hasta que se detuvo en las primeras letras.

Estaba un poco sorprendida de encontrarlo en francés, recogió el primero y lo abrió, descubriendo que ese estaba en inglés. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar desgastados por el uso constante, ella solo tuvo que ojear unas pocas páginas del libro de tapa dura para descubrir un pequeño trozo de hoja de libreta en el centro, marcando la página.

Ella la dejó donde estaba, cerró el libro y lo puso encima del primero.

Los últimos tres parecían ser del mismo autor, enumerados dando inicio a una aventura que se dividía en tres partes, la portada tenía dibujos infantiles, y solo le tomó a Elsa unos minutos descubrir qué clase de aventura era. Ella sabía que había visto la película un par de años atrás. Recordó lo interesada y fascinada que había estado cuando descubrió como los personajes parecían tener 'creaturas' que eran parte de ellos, tomando la forma de animales de los cuales podían hablar.

Tomó el primer libro, arrastrando una de las sillas de la mesa hacia atrás para tomar asiento y comenzar su lectura. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo, tal vez solo habían sido unos minutos, o quizás habían pasado horas, Rapunzel había salido del baño, con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en su mano para secarlo. Le sonrió a Elsa en su camino a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella no sin antes advertirle a Elsa que estaría tomando una siesta y que por favor, no la interrumpiera a menos que estuviera bajo ataque.

La sonrisa burlona e sus labios le dijo a Elsa que solo era una broma, pero la mirada temblorosa en los ojos verdes de la castaña, le aseguró que sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad. La rubia asintió de acuerdo, mirando a la castaña cerrar su puerta detrás de ella y luego el sonido familiar de un cerrojo puesto. Elsa no le dio importancia, y en su lugar, recogió la pila de libros y caminó a su propia habitación, se quitó los zapatos y subió a la cama, recostándose sobre su estómago mientras continuaba su lectura.

Mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente, Elsa comenzó a sentirse extraña. No una sensación extraña relacionada a la enfermedad o la incomodidad. No. La sensación que sentía, estaba arraigada al sentimiento de la culpa. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma dolorosa y su mente comenzó a traer recuerdos de su antigua vida que había dejado atrás apenas unos pocos días.

Se preguntó si algunos de sus compañeros la echarían de menos. Ella no tenía muchos amigos, solo unos pocos conocidos y por supuesto, Merida. Su pobre y querida amiga. Un pensamiento rápido aparición en su cabeza.

 _Puedes llamarla-_

 _NO!_

Se interrumpió a sí misma. Negó con la cabeza, deseando borrar cualquier rastro de ese pensamiento obviamente estúpido y carente de sentido.

 _Ella está sufriendo. Piensa que has muerto_

"Es lo mejor" Se susurró a sí misma, mirando las líneas de letras sin prestarles verdadera atención. "Es lo mejor, estará a salvo de esa manera…" Se repitió, y mientras más lo hacía, mas débil se volvía su propia voluntad. Y sin darse cuenta, su mente ya le estaba otorgando un plan para llamarla.

 _Puedes salir, buscar un teléfono público, llamarla hacerle saber que estás bien y luego aparecer en la habitación sin que Rapunzel lo descubra. Serán unos minutos. Rápido y sencillo._

Elsa mordió su labio. Sus ojos se apartaron de la página olvidada, arrastrándose a través de la habitación memorizando cada detalle de ella en un abeto que tenía cada vez que deseaba _saltar de regreso._

"Esta es una mala idea" Se regañó. Serró el libro sin importarle marcar la página en la cual había estado. "Esta es una _muy lama idea_ " Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. "Eres un completo idiota!" Ató los cordones con manos temblorosas "Solo harás que te mate!" Se levantó del colchón y miró alrededor.

La mejor manera de pasar desapercibido era vestirse de forma obvia y normal. La rubia ajustó su ropa, buscando alrededor de la habitación algo para cubrir su cabeza. No tardó demasiado en encontrar un gorro de lana gris. Recogió su cabello y luego lo enredó, metiendo su cabello en el gorro y tirando de el hacia abajo hasta que cubrió sus orejas.

Elsa respiró de forma pesada mientras miraba la habitación, memorizando cada mueble y la posición en la que estaban, con un último asentimiento, ella caminó a la puerta de la habitación y muy lentamente la abrió. Salió con cuidado cerrándola detrás de ella. Se detuvo en la cocina, guardando silencio para escuchar algún ruido que pudiera decirle que Rapunzel estaba despierta.

El lugar estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Solo el sonido ronroneaste de la electricidad se podía escuchar. Elsa se apresuró a la puerta de entrada. Retirando el cerrojo ante de abrirla y salir. Ella no podía parecer fuera del lugar seguro porque no tenía una imagen gravada en su memoria del lugar, ella tenía que _mirar_ y luego recordarlo para poder saltar.

No se sorprendió de encontrar un pasillo estrecho de suelo sucio y paredes húmedas. Miró rápidamente y luego asintió, entró a la casa nuevamente, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y luego _saltó_ al otro lado de la puerta. Ella solo esperaba que el sonido silbante no despertara a la castaña. La rubia se apresuró por el pasillo estrecho, mirando de forma cuidadosa las puertas cerradas y los rudos que podía escuchar dentro. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo cuando pasó junto a un hombre viejo y medio dormido que se recostaba en una pequeña silla con un periódico arrugado entre sus manos.

Elsa salió del viejo edificio, rogando a dios qué, al menos estuvieran en un lugar donde pudieran hablar inglés. Casi lloró de alegría cuando escuchó a los trabucantes murmurar en un idioma que podía entender. Elsa caminó por la acera, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y los hombros encorvados a la altura de las orejas. No tenía dinero para hacer una llamada y como tal, descartó la idea de un teléfono público, por lo tanto, ella decidió entrar al pequeño local de ventanas embarrotadas de acero.

La rubia se detuvo fuera del lugar. Ella pensó en la posibilidad de que el lugar tuviera cámaras de seguridad. Si eso era cierto, existía una gran posibilidad de que pudiera ser gravada en ellas. Rapunzel le había dicho que la encontraron gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, lo cual parecía decirlo con facilidad como si no fuera un gran problema hackear la tecnología. Si ellas podían hacerlo, había una posibilidad de que, los sabuesos también lo hicieran.

Ella bajó más su gorro, ocultando las cejas debajo del gorro antes de entrar.

Su llegada se anunció con una campana eléctrica que chirrió de forma extraña como lo haría cuando la bocina está dañada.

"Buenos días" Sonrió a la mujer detrás del mostrador. La mujer entrecerró los ojos en ella. intentando descifrar si era un posible cliente un ladrón. "Lamento molestarla pero, podría prestarme su teléfono para hacer una llamada, prometo que solo serán unos minutos." Se apresuró a explicar.

"No. Tengo cambio para que busques un teléfono publico" Respondió la mujer.

Elsa lamió sus labios arietados.

"No tengo efectivo, me robaron a tres cuadras de aquí. Por favor, necesito llamar a mi hermana para que me recoja." Mintió. El rostro de la mujer parecía ablandarse ligeramente con su historia. Parecía como si entendiera el sentimiento de ser asaltado y luego de unos segundos demasiado largos, ella finalmente suspiró pesada y asintió. Se inclinó y sacó un viejo teléfono negro detrás del mostrador, girándolo para que enfrentara a Elsa.

La rubia no quería verse demasiado ansiosa, pero la forma en que sus manos se dispararon hacia adelante y su mirada casi salvaje, no parecían ayudarla.

"Gracias!" susurró mientras tomaba el receptor y luego esperaba unos segundos antes de recordar el número de Merida. Ella lo marcó con dedos fríos y temblorosos. Rogando a dios que su amiga respondiera su llamada al número desconocido. La línea sonó constantemente hasta que llegó el mensaje de voz. Elsa colgó rápidamente, levantando la mirada del teléfono para ver a la mujer de manera suplicante.

"Puedo intentarlo nuevamente?" La mujer asintió, apartó la mirada de Elsa y miró a la pequeña televisión que tenía en la esquina dándole un poco de privacidad a Elsa. Ella no perdió el tiempo, lo intentó nuevamente, susurrando un constante bucle de 'por favor' por favor' en su mente para que Merida respondiera.

Justo antes del último anillo, Merida respondió.

" _Hola?"_ Su voz era ronca y húmeda, sorbiendo su nariz. El corazón de Elsa se encogió, sabía que su amiga estaba llorando a causa de ella.

"Merida" Susurró en un aliento de alivio. La línea quedó en silencio y por un momento, Elsa pensó que la llamada se había cortado.

" _E-elsa?"_ Susurró Merida. la rubia asintió, y luego se apresuró a responder con un tembloroso 'sí' cuando recordó que su amiga no podía verla.

"Soy yo, Merida. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero quiero decirte que estoy bien. No estoy muerto!" Susurró en voz alta ganándose una mirada extraña de la mujer detrás del mostrador. Elsa le sonrió, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda. La línea del teléfono se enredó en su costado derecho mientras se giraba y ella se recordó tener cuidado y no moverse demasiado o terminaría arrastrando el teléfono con ella.

" _Q-que c-cómo? V-vi tu casa tu-"_ Tartamudeó Merida. Elsa la interrumpió, recordándose que no tenía mucho tiempo ahora. Ella no sabía si Rapunzel despertaría pronto o si Anna regresaría.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, Merida. Por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy vivía. No Te preocupes, No Te preocupes, no llames a este número, es de una tienda. Te llamaré cuando pueda. _Por favor no le digas a nadie. Es importante."_ Suplicó.

" _P-pero Elsa! E-estas viva! C-como-"_

"Merida!" Susurró Elsa. "Por favor." El silencio creció en la línea y luego un tembloroso 'Si' se escuchó.

" _Pero tendrás que darme una explicación de esto, Elsa! Pensé que estabas muerta. Tan horrible"_ Sollozó.

"Lo haré. Tengo que irme ahora. Mantente a salvo. Te quiero. Recuerda. Ni una sola palabra sobre esto. Que todos sigan pensando que estoy muerta.

" _Q-que pasa con tu padre-"_

"Que siga de esta manera, Merida. Por favor." Suplicó.

" _Está bien."_ Elsa suspiró aliviada.

"Gracias. Me voy ahora. Adiós" Ella no permitió que Merida respondiera, se giró y colgó el teléfono empujándolo en dirección a la mujer. "Muchas gracias" Elsa inclinó la cabeza, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo a la calle, la rubia dobló la esquina en el estrecho callejón, corriendo detrás del bote de basura de hojalata antes de desaparecer y saltar a su habitación.

Su respiración era pesada y solo le tomó unos segundos orientarse. Contuvo el aliento, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras escuchaba atentamente cualquier ruido.

El lugar seguía en silencio. Lo cual era bueno. Ella respiró aliviada, caminando a la cama y recostándose sobre su espalda con las piernas colgando en el borde del colchón.

Ella se sentía aliviada. Y si bien sentía un peso de culpa y temor al ponerse en riesgo ella y también a Rapunzel y Anna, no podía dejar de sentirse más ligera al saber que su amiga estaba a salvo y al menos quitaría un poco de dolor al hacerle saber que estaba viva y a salvo.

Elsa se quitó el gorro, dejando que su cabello callera saliera de su escondite improvisado.

Elsa giró su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el tranquilo aterrizaje de alguien en la sala. Su cuerpo se tensó al pensar en un intruso, pero luego el ruido de bolsas de plástico y la voz de Anna la tranquilizó. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que había llegado justo antes que la pelirroja. La escuchó caminar a la habitación que compartía con Rapunzel y luego saltar nuevamente cuando probablemente descubrió la puerta cerrada.

Elsa suspiró. Si bien todo era extraño difícil y aterrador, sintió que todo estaría bien.

 **Lamento la demora. No estoy muerto. Solo retrasado con todo. lo siento por la** _ **gran**_ **tardanza. Y espero que sea de su agrado.**


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana siguiente llegó de forma tranquila y casi normal. Elsa se estiró sobre el colchón poco familiar, permitiendo que sus extremidades se estiraran tanto como le era posible sin abrir las heridas. El dolor seguía ahí, latente y silencioso. Bajó sus piernas por el borde de la cama y se puso sus zapatos, atando las cuerdas con cuidado antes de ponerse de pie.

Limpió su rostro y retiró la goma elástica del cabello, dejándolo libre por un momento antes de peinarlo con sus dedos y recogerlo en un moño más elaborado y no completamente suelto. Lo ató con fuerza y salió de la habitación pequeña con la idea de ir al baño y ponerse un poco más presentable. Ella no sabía con exactitud qué harían ahora, o incluso cuál sería su pequeña rutina.

El aroma del café la recibió cuando salió de la habitación. La pequeña televisión ya estaba encendida, con la pantalla destellando ligeramente en un canal de noticias. Rapunzel estaba frente a la estufa. Con un par de pantalones cortos para dormir y una playera de tirantes. Su cabello corto estaba peinado hacía abajo, manteniendo bajo control de su habitual salvaje.

Sus pies estaban calzados con un par de sandalias que se podían encontrar con Walmart.

"Buenos días" Murmuró en voz baja, lanzándole una sonrisa desde su hombro. Elsa asintió, acercándose a la castaña. Rapunzel ya tenía una taza humeante de café en sus manos y en la estufa una pequeña cacerola con el resto de agua caliente para una segunda taza. Elsa dudó, ella realmente quería tomar una taza de café, pero el agua se veía exactamente para una segunda taza de café, una que, probablemente estaba destinada para Anna.

"Adelante, es para ti. Anna no bebe café" Explicó, tomando su taza entre sus manos y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente, apoyando su espalda en la desgastada encimera junto a la estufa, respiró profundo y luego los abrió, tarareando en acuerdo consigo misma.

"Ella solo bebe café cuando hace mucho frio" Elsa asintió, recogiendo el trapo de la cocina para envolverlo en la cacerola y evitar quemarse. Recogió la otra taza de la encimera y vertió el agua con cuidado, tal y como ella había calculado, el agua era exactamente la necesaria para una taza. Elsa recogió la cuchara, vertiendo el café y la azúcar en su taza.

Hubo una pequeña explosión en la otra habitación. Elsa giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta firmemente cerrada y luego a Rapunzel que ya estaba mirando en la misma dirección.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, se escuchó la misma explosión familiar de un saltador en el pequeño baño.

"Es solo Anna." Explicó la castaña. Tomó un segundo sorbo de café y comenzó a caminar a la pequeña mesa. "Ella es tan vaga a veces" Murmuró con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza en desaprobación. Elsa la siguió detrás, olvidando por un segundo que ella también quería utilizar el baño. "Juro que a veces olvida que tiene dos piernas funcionales" El agua de la ducha comenzó a correr y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la pelirroja estaba tomando un baño.

"Cómo te sientes. Sigue doliendo?" Elsa vio la sinceridad en el rostro de Rapunzel. Se sorprendió un poco a verlo, como podía preocuparse por un extraño?

"Estoy bien. Solo debo tener cuidado para no moverme de la manera incorrecta" La castaña asintió en el borde de su taza humeante.

"Te daré los analgésicos, solo espera aquí" Rapunzel se levantó sin esperar una respuesta, caminó rápidamente a su habitación, tirando de la manija y luego empujando la puerta pero esta no se avió, haciendo que la castaña chocara con la madera desgastada. "Tienes que estar bromeando" Murmuró "Anna! dejaste el seguro puesto!" Gritó. Elsa la vio desaparecer frente a la puerta, un salto perfecto y controlado que solo podía hacerse con años de práctica y entonces, se encontró preguntado, cuanto tiempo tenía desde que descubrió su habilidad.

Rapunzel abrió la puerta dos minutos más tarde, y Elsa solo pudo ver un destello de la habitación, pudo ver las mantas de la cama revuelta y sin hacer, y ropa tirada en el suelo. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando vio a Rapunzel comenzar a levantar la mirada de los analgésicos en su mano.

"Aquí están" La castaña dejo en frasco frente a Elsa. "Toma dos, si el dolor es más fuerte, entonces te sugiero que tomes tres, ni uno más, está claro?" Elsa asintió, casi esperando a que Rapunzel la señalara con su dedo como si hablara con un niño. "Está bien" Asintió tomando asiento nuevamente.

"Como sabes todo esto?" Preguntó Elsa. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando le frasco de analgésicos, su mano se levantó y acunó la herida de sus costillas. "Me curaste"

Rapunzel no respondió de inmediato. Tomó su tiempo para beber un sorbo de su café, y cuando terminó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, arrastró su pulgar sobre el borde.

"Siempre me gustó la medicina, la idea de salvar vidas y todo ese Jazz." Respondió. "Pero graduarse como doctor llevaba tiempo y dinero que no tenía. Por lo tanto, me gradué como enfermera, más rápido y menos costoso." Explicó. La castaña agitó su mano en el aire, restándole poca importancia al tema.

"Me es muy útil con todo esto" Continuó. Había una sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar a la vista si estaba enojada o disgustada. "Nos eh remendado tantas veces que bien podría ser costurera" Bromeó. Elsa se rió, recogiendo su taza de café para beber el líquido tan necesitado.

El ruido repentino junto al lado de Elsa la hizo saltar. Su mano tembló y terminó derramando su café sobre la mesa.

"Anna!" Regañó Rapunzel, retrocediendo fuera de la mesa para recoger un trapo y limpiar el desastre.

"Lo siento mucho" Se disculpó Elsa enderezando la taza. Anna estaba sentada en su silla habitual, con el cabello mojado y ropa limpia. Había un aroma de manzana en el aire, y Elsa dedujo que se debía a su shampoo.

"No tienes que disculparte, Elsa." La tranquilizó Rapunzel, regresando con el trapo. Elsa se lo arrebató, murmurando un apresurado 'gracias' antes de comenzar a limpiar el desorden.

"Lo siento" Murmuró Anna. Tenía su cabeza inclinada, mirando entre sus pestañas a la castaña que la reprendió con una mirada. Elsa asintió, sin responder. Se apresuró a limpiar su desastre e ir y enjuagar el trapo para limpiarlo nuevamente.

Con su café derramado y sin ganas de hacer otra taza, Elsa decidió que podía ir y tomar un baño. Rapunzel se había ofrecido para darle un nuevo cambio de ropa, y cuando Elsa entró al baño, descubrió un tercer cepillo de dientes junto a una bolsa del supermercado. Elsa miró en el interior con curiosidad, sacando un par de prendas de ropa interior con la etiqueta de Walmar aun en ellas.

"Oh, pensé que Anna las había olvidado." Elsa se asustó, girando hacia la puerta para ver a Rapunzel con un nuevo cambio de ropa doblado entre sus brazos. "Le pedí que los trajera, no sabía exactamente tu talla… por lo que le pedí que trajera deportivos, espero que se ajusten." Murmuró.

"G-gracias. Prometo que lo pagaré" Rapunzel se encogió de hombros, dejando el cambio de ropa sobre el mostrador.

"No tienes que hacerlo. En realidad es algo que debemos hacer, después de todo, fuimos nosotros quien incendió tu casa y no sacamos nada de tus cosas. Lo sentimos mucho"

"Incendiaron mi casa?" Preguntó Elsa. Todo este tiempo, había pensado que habían sido los sabuesos.

"…Si. Era la mejor opción. Una distracción para escapar y para que aquellos que te conozcan, pensaran que estás muerta. Es mejor de esa manera." Elsa asintió lentamente. "…Está bien, entonces. Voy a dejarte ahora" La castaña salió por la puerta, la cerró detrás de ella dejando a Elsa sola.

x-x-x-x

Elsa descubrió rápidamente algunas cosas.

La primera, era que Rapunzel parecía ser una especie de 'líder' entre las dos chicas. La forma en la cual se movía y la forma en la cual Anna parecía mantenerse a raya de lo que Rapunzel decía. La castaña no parecía alardear sobre su 'rango' y a Anna no parecía molestarle. Rapunzel era amable, tranquila y divertida.

Mientras que Anna parecía ser más una persona que prefería pasar desapercibida, tranquila y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía en silencio cuando Rapunzel y Elsa hablaban, por supuesto, había veces en las cuales participaba en su conversaciones, animada e interesada en ser parte de esa conversación.

La relación que las dos chicas tenían entre ellas, seguía siendo un misterio para Elsa. Eran cercanas, unidas de una forma que podrían tener entre hermanos, pero también había miradas cargadas de _algo_ , conversaciones susurradas y sonrisas traviesas, había toques y roses persistentes, como si no pudieran permanecer demasiado tiempo alejadas la una de la otra.

Abecés Elsa se incomodaba. No por la idea de que ambas fueran chicas, sino porque abecés parecían olvidar que ella estaba ahí, actuaban de forma tan íntima que Elsa se sentía culpable por estar ahí, se sentía un intruso.

Nunca las había visto besarse, pero los abrazos en los cuales Rapunzel enredaba sus brazos en la cintura de Anna desde su espalda, la forma en la cual Anna le sonreía sobre su hombro de forma suave y sin preocupación. Oh la forma en que Rampunzel acariciaba el hombro de Anna cuando la noche llegaba y se iba a dormir, Anna siempre besaba sus nudillos, y cuando Rapunzel cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Anna solo murmuraba un tranquilo 'buenas noches' a Elsa antes de desaparecer de su silla y escuchar su aparición dentro de la habitación que compartía con la castaña.

Por supuesto, nunca se escucharon ruidos _extraños_ desde la otra habitación, y de eso, Elsa estaba agradecida, al menos podía dormir sus noches completas sin interrupciones.

Ella también aprendió a tener una mochila siempre empacada con lo más necesario.

Una tarde Anna se había acercado a ella, o más bien… 'aparecido' Tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda, con una mirada avergonzada y una sonrisa de disculpa por haber asustado a la rubia. Ella había mostrado el objeto que había estado ocultando tras su espalda.

Una mochila.

Era negra y un poco polvorienta y de aspecto desgastado, pero sin rasgaduras.

"Es para ti. Debes poner un cambio de ropa extra o lo que sea que necesites si un día debemos irnos rápido. Punz y yo tenemos las nuestras, debes tener la tuya." Explicó. Elsa asintió, tomando la mochila ofrecida.

Esta probablemente, era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Anna. La pelirroja siempre prefería mantener su distancia, Pasando su tiempo libre mirando televisión o dentro de la habitación que compartía con Rapunzel o simplemente desaparecer a donde sea que estuviera su trabajo.

Esa tarde, Rapunzel se había marchado, dejando a Elsa en compañía de Anna por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Elsa no había hecho un intento por hacer una conversación todo ese tiempo, hasta que Anna se había marchado a su habitación y regresado unos segundos más tarde con la mochila.

"G-gracias" Dijo con sinceridad, acariciando la lona de la mochila. Miró el color azul oscuro y luego a Anna que seguía parada frente a ella. "Q-que crees que debería guardar?" Anna lo dudó por unos segundos, tenía el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior entre los dientes, pensando realmente duro hasta que parecía rendirse.

Levantó su dedo, señalando que esperar un minuto, la pelirroja se desvaneció en el aire, con una briza que agitó el cabello de Elsa antes de que apareciera con la misma rapidez.

Ella tenía en sus manos su mochila. Oscura y con algunos cuantos broches incrustados entre la lona de su mochila negra. Caminó a la mesa, poniéndola encima y frente a ella. Abrió la cremallera más grande, metiendo su mano para sacar un rollo de tela.

"Siempre me aseguro de tener un cambio de ropa extra" Explicó en voz baja. Sacó un rollo perfectamente envuelto y apretado. "Vi esta forma de doblarla en un video de Youtube. Es como una especie de dobles militar o algo así." Continuó, dejó el rollo sobre la mesa. "Es realmente útil, ocupa poco espacio, tengo la ropa interior y la playera junto a un pantalón ahí" Señaló.

Elsa asintió, haciendo una lista mental para agregar su propio cambio de ropa.

"Puedo mostrarte como doblarla"

"Eso sería increíble" Respondió Elsa, ganándose una sonrisa de Anna.

"Calcetines" Sacó dos pares de calcetines gruesos, enrollados igualmente. "Dinero" La pelirroja sacó una bolsa zipp cerrada, en su interior tenía un total de siete rollos de billetes enrollados y firmemente atados con gomas elásticas. Elsa solo podía reconocer el rollo de billetes norteamericanos y mexicanos, desconociendo los otros cinco.

"Una vez caí en un rio, en Brasil." Dijo Anna. "Perdí el dinero, pero aprendí a mantenerlo en un lugar seco y seguro" La pelirroja agitó ligeramente la bolsita antes de dejarla junto a su ropa. Sacó una botella de agua, un frasco de analgésicos para dolor de cabeza y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras mencionaba que era algo que Rapunzel le había hecho tener sin importar las protestas, sacó un rollo de cinta gris sin explicar realmente su uso para ella.

Y por último, ganando una mirada sorprendida y aterradora por parte de Elsa. Una pistola.

Elsa no sabía nada sobre armas, sin embargo, la pistola en las manos de Anna, era una que podía reconocer por sus constantes apariciones en las series policiales. Era negra y de aspecto pesado y completamente aterrador. La pelirroja la dejó junto a sus otras cosas, con un sonido pesado cuando la dejó sobre la madera desgastada, junto a ella sacó tres cargadores y una pequeña caja de munición de la cual ya estaba medio vacía.

Elsa no quería pensar mucho al respecto, pero su mente no podía dejar de contar los espacios que estaban vacíos en la caja de munición, siendo muchos más de los cuales se ajustaban en los cargadores extra.

 _A sido gastada. Disparada._

Por supuesto que había sido utilizada. Estaban siendo perseguidos, todos ellos. De alguna manera, tenían que mantenerse a salvo….

"También tengo unos binoculares" Murmuró, sacando por último los binoculares negros que Elsa había visto antes.

Esa tarde Elsa la había pasado aprendiendo a como doblar su ropa de forma correcta para que utilizara el menor espacio posible. Su mochila tenía un cambio de ropa extra, calcetines, dos botellas de agua y un par de vendajes que Anna le había dado de su propio botiquín.

Elsa había cerrado las cremalleras y palmeado la mochila un par de veces para asegurarse que tenía todo listo.

"Asegúrate de tenerla en un lugar donde puedas tomarla fácilmente si es necesario." Le aconsejó Anna mientras guardaba sus cosas nuevamente en su mochila. Por ultimo guardó la pistola, tomando su tiempo mientras miraba a Elsa.

"Nunca has disparado?" La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Elsa. La rubia negó rápidamente. Anna se movió junto a ella. Sacó el cargador con relativa facilidad, cortándola en el proceso y sacando la bala de la recamara, las dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a Elsa, con su mano extendida y abierta con la pistola encima.

Elsa retrocedió.

"Está bien. Está descargada" Aseguró Anna. Elsa la miró y luego al arma ofrecida, lentamente extendió su mano, sujetándola con cuidado, como si pudiera saltas sobre ella y dispararse a sí misma. Cuando la tomó, era imposible de ignorar lo pesada que realmente era. El frio del metal y la sensación de las arrugas de las cachas sobre su palma, era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquier otra cosa.

Anna se movió junto a ella.

"Ves esto de aquí?" La pelirroja señaló con su dedo un pequeño círculo rojo, Elsa asintió. "Significa que el seguro está fuera." La pelirroja bajó una pequeña palanca y el círculo rojo desapareció. "Ahora está puesto. Cuando el circulo está cubierto, significa que no puedes disparar, el gatillo-"lo señaló. "-Se queda atascado, no pude retroceder, Pero, si el circulo es visible, puedes disparar.

Elsa asintió de forma distraída, intentando no temblar por la sensación del arma en su mano.

Nunca había sujetado un arma. Dios sabe que nunca había visto una en la vida real hasta el día en que fue atacada y la mujer apuntó a la multitud.

"Presta atención, Elsa. Esto puede salvarte la vida" Anna parecía ligeramente exasperada cuando miró a Elsa, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada dura en sus ojos, haciéndole saber a Elsa que esto no era una broma o algo para tomar a la ligera y luego olvidar.

Elsa dudó por unos segundos, antes de asentir firmemente y murmurar un suave 'sí'

"Recuerda" Continuó Anna. "Circulo, dispara." Bajó la pequeña palanca. "No circulo, No dispara. Entendiste?" Elsa asintió.

"Circulo, dispara. No circulo, no disparo. Lo tengo" Asintió con firmeza. Anna asintió.

"Puedes bajarlo con tu pulgar, de esta manera." Anna ayudó a Elsa a tomar el arma correctamente, señaló el pulgar de Elsa y luego la pequeña palanca metálica encima del arma. Elsa ajustó sus manos, teniendo dificultades para llegar hasta la pequeña palanca. "El arma es ambidiestra, lo ves?" Anna giró las muñecas de Elsa, mostrándole la misma palanca en el lado izquierdo de la pistola.

Elsa asintió. Girando el arma de un lado a otro.

"Si presionas este de aquí, liberará el cargador" Continuó. Se acercó al cargador de la mesa y lo tomó en su mano, mostrándoselo a Elsa. "Cada uno de estos, tiene una capacidad de 17 disparos y 1 en la cámara." Anna se encargó de señalarlo todo, haciendo más fácil para Elsa comprender todo. "Asegúrate de poner el cargador de esta manera, con la pequeña curva hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás, es un error frecuente que muchos novatos cometen" Murmuró.

Elsa asintió. La pelirroja murmuró un tranquilo 'bien' antes de asentir. Parecía pensar en que otra decirle a Elsa, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el arma en las manos de Elsa, y luego parecía recordarlo.

"Cuando disparas, se debe mantener el cuerpo firme. Las piernas separadas" La pelirroja dejó el cargador sobre la mesa, acercándose a Elsa unos segundos más tarde para golpear ligeramente su pie izquierdo y señalar como pararse. "Mantén los brazos firmes. El arma retrocede con fuerza y puede golpearte si no tienes cuidado- Párate de esta forma" Anna tomó una postura que Elsa solo había visto en policías y militares en las noticias y películas, una que, hasta el día de hoy había pensado que solo se hacía para mostrar un poco más de genialidad…

"Lo ves?" Elsa imitó la postura, sujetando el arma frente a ella justo como Anna estaba parada. "De esa manera. Ahora, solo mantente firme, no solo sostengas el arma, sujétala con fuerza." Cuando parecía estar satisfecha con la postura de Elsa, la pelirroja asintió, tarareó en voz alta.

"Tal vez pueda llevarte a un lugar abierto donde puedas practicar disparar. No es tan difícil, solo apunta al centro del cuerpo." Elsa asintió, tenía el corazón acelerado con solo la idea de disparar, no sabía si se sentía emocionado o un poco asustada.

Elsa extendió el arma, apuntando directamente al pecho de Anna mientras se la entregaba, la pelirroja se movió rápidamente fuera del rango del cañón con el ceño fruncido y un poco alarmada.

"No muevas un arma de esa manera, joder!" La regañó. "Es peligroso!" Elsa se encogió cuando escuchó la voz enojada de la pelirroja, Anna le quitó el arma de las manos, asegurándose de apuntar hacia abajo. "Está cargada ahora, sin el seguro puesto! Debes moverte de esta manera cuando estás entre compañeros. Lo vez, siempre apuntando hacia abajo, y por amor a cristo, no te apuntes a los pies" Señaló. "Lo último que quieres es perder un dedo del pie."

"Lo ves? Justo así" Anna se movió para mostrarle a Elsa, la rubia asintió, intentando quitarse el sentimiento de niño regañado de encima. "Bien." Murmuró la pelirroja, reajustó su postura y recogió su mochila, lanzándole una mirada y un tranquilo asentimiento a Elsa antes de caminar a la habitación que compartía con Rapunzel.

Elsa había recogido su propia mochila, encaminándose a su habitación. Ella no había salido de ahí hasta que escuchó el sonido familiar de alguien saltando, por un momento se quedó en silencio, con el aliento contenido y solo escuchando para ver si Anna se había marchado y la había dejado por su cuenta. Ella no tardó en descubrirlo cuando la voz tranquila de Rapunzel se escuchó unos segundos más tarde de su llegada.

Elsa bajó de la cama, con sus pies vestidos únicamente por sus calcetines mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abría para saludar a la castaña. Rapunzel estaba frente a la pequeña mesa, tenía su mochila en la espalda, colgando de sus hombros, su cabello corto apuntaba en todas direcciones, salvaje como el de un duendecillo del bosque.

Una sonrisa amigable apareció en sus labios cuando vio a Elsa acercarse.

"Oye! Estás bien?" Elsa asintió, acercándose todo el caminó hasta la mesa, cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho, empujando su peso sobre su pie izquierdo mientras miraba lo que Rapunzel había traído con ella.

"Tú estás bien?" Elsa apartó la mirada de la bolsa de plástico para ver a Rapunzel. La castaña tarareó una respuesta afirmativa.

"Estoy bien. Te e traído una especie de regalo" Rapunzel sacó el contenido de la bolsa, dejando sobre la mesa y frente a Elsa, una bufanda roja de aspecto cálido. "El clima se está volviendo más frio allá afuera" Explicó Rapunzel. "Y creo que todo está lo suficientemente tranquilo como para salir sin temor a recibir un disparo…" Elsa sonrió, recogiendo la bufanda entre sus manos, el material era de lana, esponjoso y tan caliente como ella había previsto.

"Gracias" Sonrió. "Creo que hoy a sido un día de regalos para Elsa" Dijo la rubia. "Anna me regaló una mochila hoy, me ayudó a empacarla" Explicó cando vio la mirada confusa de Rapunzel. La castaña alzó una de sus cejas lentamente hacia arriba, apoyó su peso en su mano derecha sobre la mesa, tamborileando sus uñas romas sobre la madera.

" _Lo hizo?"_ Su voz tenía un tono diferente. Uno que tomó por sorpresa a Elsa y le hizo latir el corazón más rápido, con el estómago cargado de un nerviosismo, sentía como si hubiera dicho o echo algo que no debía, y su temor solo amentaba por qué no sabía exactamente _qué._

"S-si" Tartamudeó Elsa bajando la mirada y encontrando realmente interesante la costura de la bufanda. Rapunzel tarareó pero Elsa no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver la expresión de su rostro.

"No es ella encantadora?" Elsa no respondió, sentía que había una trampa oculta en esa simple pregunta. Por lo tanto, ella se limitó a guardar silencio. "Ella realmente lo es" Se respondió Rapunzel unos segundos más tarde. "Como sea, vístete Elsa. Hoy es un día especial para salir. Podemos salir a comer en alguna parte" Elsa se animó por sus palabras. Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente, emocionada por la idea de salir finalmente. Desde su última escapada a hurtadillas, ella no había salido nuevamente y sentía que, lentamente estaba perdiendo su cordura.

"De verdad?" Rapunzel sonrió nuevamente, con sus dientes blancos y nacarados destellando entre sus labios rosas. "Está bien! Gracias por la bufanda" Elsa corrió a su habitación, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta por temor a perder más tiempo. Se sentó sobre el colchón, poniéndose el par de zapatos y atando los cordones, recogió la sudadera poniéndosela sobre su cabeza y luego recogió la bufanda.

La etiqueta seguía justo en la esquina, Elsa la miró, girando el pequeño cartón en su reverso para revelar el precio.

1.99.

Elsa sonrió, retiró la etiqueta lanzándola sobre las mantas de la cama, la envolvió a su alrededor y caminó a la puerta completamente lista para salir de esta pequeña habitación. Anna ya estaba ahí, de pie junto a Rapunzel, cuando la pelirroja abrió su abrigo largo para ajustarlo, Elsa vio el destello negro y metálico de su arma, incrustada en la cintura de sus vaqueros.

"Estás lista, cariño?" Preguntó la castaña, ganándose un asentimiento de Elsa. "Muy bien, entonces vamos." Rapunzel lideró el camino a la puerta, con Anna siguiéndola detrás de ella apenas unos centímetros detrás de ella, sus cuerpos se rozaron cuando Rapunzel se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada para desbloquearla lanzándole una sonrisa sobre su hombro a la pelirroja detrás de ella.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido molesto y delator, avanzaron y luego Rapunzel se detuvo al lado para cerrarla. Las tres bajaron las escaleras desgastadas, Elsa con un reboté que no podía contener por la emoción, y uno que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo astuto de Rapunzel.

"Emocionada?" Preguntó, con una ligereza en su voz.

"Demasiado" Confesó Elsa, haciendo que Rapunzel se riera en voz alta y suave.

"No es ella encantadora, Anna?" Preguntó Rapunzel aun con la risa en su voz, se giró ligeramente para ver a la pelirroja tranquila detrás de ella. Anna no respondió, ella solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros, levantando el cuello alto de su abrigo y luego bajar el gorro negro de lana sobre sus orejas.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el aire frio golpeó las mejillas de Elsa. Corría aire, más fresco que la última vez que Elsa había salido, una capa de se amontonaba en las orillas de la calle y las aceras, haciendo que la gente caminara y condujera con precaución para evitar un accidente, Elsa aun no sabía con exactitud dónde estaban, sabía que estaban en alguna parte de estados unidos, obviamente, no era NY, Elsa conocía bien la ciudad y nada a su alrededor le parecía familiar.

"Dónde estamos?" Finalmente preguntó. Ella reconocía la calle que había caminado desde la última vez, pero todo parecía verse diferente de las grandes ciudades, todo tenía un aire de… antigüedad…

"Mmh? Oh estamos en Fargo" Respondió Rapunzel, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El nombre no le decía nada a Elsa, ella no había sido muy buena en geografía, y la última vez que había visto un mapa de estados unidos, había sido cuando estaba en secundaría…

"Dakota del norte" añadió Anna en voz apagada desde lo profundo de su abrigo. Elsa miró a las dos mujeres junto a ella y luego a su alrededor sin poder creer que realmente estaban tan lejos de NY. Por supuesto, ellas ya habían viajado todo el camino hasta España, pero la idea de moverse libremente en cuestión de segundos, seguía siendo alucinante para Elsa a pesar de que ella _podía_ hacerlo.

"Esto es increíble…" Susurró. Las tres habían caminado por un tiempo, cruzaron la tienda de conveniencia en la cual Elsa había pedido el teléfono, Ella se negó a mirar en esa dirección, demasiado temerosa de que la mujer pudiera reconocerla, afortunadamente, ellas no se detuvieron ahí, cruzaron la calle y caminaron dos cuadras más antes de doblar la esquina y entrar a un pequeño restaurante.

El aroma a café flotaba en el aire. Su llegada se anunció con el tintineo de una campanita, haciendo que las dos mujeres detrás del mostrador detuvieran su animada conversación para atender a los recién llegados.

"Buenos días, Bienvenidos" Saludó una de ellas. Anna y Rapunzel asintieron como respuesta, mientras que Elsa formuló un educado 'Buenos días' mientras caminaba detrás de Anna y Rapunzel.

Rapunzel se deslizó en la última cabina, subiendo justo en la esquina y contra la pared mientras Anna se deslizaba a su lado y Elsa tomaba el asiento frente a ellas. "Que puedo traerles?" Preguntó la mujer de aspecto mayor y amigable.

Anna fue la primera en responder. Pidiendo una sopa de pollo y verduras caliente junto a una taza de café, la pelirroja no se molestó en mirar el menú junto a Rapunzel "Me gustaría Waffles y un café." Dijo Rapunzel, entregándole el menú a la mujer.

"Creo que tendré también una sopa de pollo y verduras, y una taza de café. Gracias" La mujer garabateó sus órdenes rápidamente asintiendo y tarareando, con la punta de su lengua asomándose entre sus labios.

"Muy bien, lo traeré en unos minutos" Hubo un tranquilo coro de 'gracias' cuando la mujer se alejó, dejando atrás a las tres mujeres.

Elsa aún no se acostumbraba a los silencios pesados que siempre parecían rodearlas, pero ella al menos había dejado de preocuparse un poco y dejar de sentir la necesidad de llenarlos constantemente. Por lo tanto, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones tranquilas de otros y el tintineo de las tazas y los cubiertos.

Elsa aflojó la bufanda del rostro, retirándola por completo y doblándola cuidadosamente dejándola junto a ella en el espacio libre del asiento. Cuando levantó la mirada y vio al frente, encontró a Rapunzel mirándola directamente.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, como intentara leer las letras pequeñas de un contrato y descubrir si había una trampa oculta entre ellas, una que, la hiciera perder de alguna manera.

"A qué lugares te gustaría viajar alguna vez, Els?" Preguntó Rapunzel, sorprendiendo a la rubia por su repentino corte de nombre, claro, solo era una letra, pero aun así, calentó el corazón de Elsa un poco. La castaña se inclinó ligeramente sobre Anna, apoyando su peso sobre su brazo derecho con sus manos ocultas debajo de la mesa, la posición y la cercanía entre ellas, era suficiente para que Elsa supiera que la castaña había tomado la mano de Anna debajo de la mesa. La rubia apartó la mirada del punto donde podían estar sus manos unidas, centrando su atención en responder la pregunta de Rapunzel.

"Es difícil e decidir…" Murmuró "Es extraño como cuando se tiene la oportunidad de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, tu mente se queda en blanco, sin poder pensar en un solo lugar…" Elsa se rió entre dientes, tiró de las mangas de su playera larga, tirando hasta que sus nudillos estaban cubiertos.

"Creo que así me sentiría si encontrara aun genio y me diera la oportunidad de pedir deseos, que podría desear? Más tiempo para pensar en algo probablemente…" Rapunzel miró a la pelirroja extrañamente habladora, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios apretados mientras asentía para sí misma.

"Cierto!" Estuvo de acurdo Elsa. "Es raro. Creo que debo hacer una lista de los lugares por visitar. Siempre quise ir a la India, pero no lo sé. Sería difícil de comunicarse cuando no se su idioma y e escuchado que el crimen es un poco alto…"

"El crimen está en todas partes. No creo que haya una diferencia entre su crimen y el de Norteamérica o cualquier otro lugar. Bueno… tal vez Hawai sea la excepción…" Anna frunció el ceño, una vez más, sorprendiendo a Elsa y Rapunzel por sus extrañas ganas de mantener una conversación.

"Has estado en Hawai?" Preguntó Elsa, con la curiosidad picando en ella, se inclinó sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre la madera mientras miraba con entusiasmo a la pelirroja frente a ella. Anna asintió, se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la cabina, estirando sus piernas debajo de la mesa y pateando la pierna de Elsa en el proceso. Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Elsa cuando sintió el golpe duro, el frio que sentía no hizo nada para suavizarlo y en su lugar, parecía dolor más. Se encogió ligeramente, tirando de sus propias piernas hacía atrás para mantenerlas a salvo de posibles golpes futuros.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó Anna.

"Está bien" Gruñó Elsa con una sonrisa apretada mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de la mesa y sobaba el área adolorida.

"Hemos estado un par de veces ahí" Respondió Anna a la pregunta anterior, arrastró su uña sobre la madera blanca de la mesa. "No vamos con frecuencia, es pequeño, las personas se conocen, saben cuándo eres un extraño."

"Tratamos de evitar los lugares muy pequeños" Continuó Rapunzel cuando Anna dejó de hablar. "Las personas comienzan hacer preguntas." La castaña suspiró pesado, inclinándose hacia atrás junto a Anna. "Desafortunadamente, la vida real no es como en las películas de acción." Continuó "Que maravilloso sería si pudiéramos adoptar cualquier identidad falsa" Rapunzel suspiró de forma soñadora y una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios rosas. "Como el protagonista de las películas, donde solo busca un portafolio con identificaciones y pasaportes falsos, todos esos nombres y diferentes nacionalidades, Aaah la vida sería tan fácil así"

"Desafortunadamente, no hay muchos proveedores de documentos falsos que sean _realmente buenos._ Los pocos que se pueden encontrar, siempre terminan por interesarse en las historias detrás de nosotros. _"_

Elsa asintió, sin saber que decir realmente, no es como si ella supiera algo al respecto, ella ni siquiera había tenido una identificación falsa para ir a beber de forma ilega…

"Al final terminan por hacer preguntas que no deberían, terminan buscándonos en el sistema, Algunos no encuentran nada, otros lo hacen, y al final, se necesita mantenerlos en silencio de alguna manera" La castaña la miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndole saber de qué _manera_ los silenciaban.

Anna suspiró profundo. "Evitamos los pueblos pequeños. La gente tiende a desconfiar inmediatamente de los extraños, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la policía del pueblo te visite por un comportamiento _sospechoso._ Los pueblerinos son más curiosos, siempre quieren saber la historia detrás de nosotros"

Rapunzel tarareó de acuerdo. "Las ciudades es más fácil de pasar desapercibidas. Más gente para ocultarse entre ellas"

"…Eso tiene mucho sentido" Murmuró Elsa. Ella probablemente habría elegido un pueblo pequeño para ocultarse, pero sin una buena historia de portada para mostrar, no serviría de nada y terminaría llamando la atención de todos con luces rojas y vaderas ondeando sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno, de alguna manera hemos logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, cariño" Rapunzel sonrió ampliamente. Tenía una mirada tranquila en sus ojos cuando recorrió el rostro de Elsa. "Se necesita aprender rápido, ser astuto para sobrevivir. Conociste a los otros"

Elsa asintió.

"No viste a ningún adolecente entre ellos verdad?" Elsa lo pensó por unos segundos, recordando los rostros de ellos, y si bien no eran adolescentes, tampoco eran completamente viejos, eran, simplemente, adultos.

"No"

"Es difícil que un adolecente sobrevivía" La castaña metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, acurrucándose más cerca de Anna en busca de su calor. "Los adolescentes son estúpidos, demasiado salvajes e ingenuos, pensando que son dueños del mundo o alguna clase de dios o superhéroe por la habilidad que poseen. No les importa la exposición al mundo, por el contrario, parecen mostrarlo abiertamente, intentando buscar fama ente sus amigos o las redes sociales. Solo hacen más fácil el trabajo de los sabuesos, terminan siendo atrapados."

"Eres joven, Elsa. Tu prudencia te mantuvo oculta este tiempo, eres astuta. La vida de un jumper no es tan larga como el ser humano promedio. Hans es un idiota, pero es el más antiguo de nosotros. Pronto cumplirá cincuenta años. Los años lo hacen un hueso duro de roer." Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de sorpresa, recordando al hombre de actitud juvenil.

Su comportamiento inmaduro había engañado a Elsa para su edad, su aspecto la había hecho pensar que tal vez estaba a mediados de sus treinta años. Que maldita sorpresa!

"Que no te engañe, Elsa. Hans es un sobreviviente, Los años le han dado experiencia, es alguien que no te gustaría tener como enemigo" La seriedad en los ojos de Rapunzel agitaron el corazón de Elsa, la rubia miró a Anna, y ella la vio gruñir y asentir a regañadientes estando de acuerdo con la advertencia de Rapunzel.

"L-lo recordaré" Tartamudeó.

"Deberías hacerlo" Continuó la castaña. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios y luego una risa brotó de ellos "Te sorprendió su edad?" Elsa asintió "Lo sé, es el maldito Tom Cruise." Elsa tenía que estar de acuerdo, si bien Han se comportaba como un idiota asqueroso, tenía que decir que no era tan… feo. En realidad, era atractivo, pero de nuevo, era un idiota asqueroso.

La revelación de la edad de Hans trajo una nueva pregunta a Elsa. La rubia miró cuidadosamente el rostro de Rapunzel y luego el de Anna. Ambas estaban murmurando entre sí, permitiendo que Elsa pudiera estudiarlas detenidamente sin temor a ser atrapada mirándolas.

 _Qué edad tienen?_

No tenían rostros infantiles, pero tampoco viejos, pero era difícil de deducir si estaban entre sus veintitantos y los treinta tantos, se podía decir que eran esa clase de persona que no aparentaban su edad en su cuerpos.

Al final, Elsa no podía contener su lengua.

"Qué edad tiene ustedes?" La conversación de las dos mujeres frente a ella se detuvo, se giraron para mirar a Elsa, Anna con una mirada de incredulidad y los labios fruncidos, y Rapunzel con una de diversión y una sonrisa traviesa. La castaña levantó su dedo índice a sus labios, mordiendo la punta entre sus dientes blancos.

"No lo sé, que piensas tú?" Bromeó la castaña. "Quien podría decir que no somos una Charlize Theron" Anna resopló junto a Rapunzel, una risa extraña y ahogada que pronto ganó fuerza y se convirtió en una carcajada que atrajo la mirada de los clientes a su alrededor. Rapunzel se unió a ella más tarde, disculpándose con los clientes entre risas hasta que finalmente se calmaron.

"De todos modos, eso no tiene importancia" Continuó Rapunzel, secando una lagrima de su ojo "Dejamos de contar nuestra edad el día que el meteorito mató a los dinosaurios" Bromeó, Anna estuvo de acuerdo con la broma de Rapunzel y al final, terminaron por ignorar la pregunta de Elsa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

Un sentimiento extraño se asentó en su estómago, y sin poder evitarlo, se retorció en su asiento.

La camarera llegó con su comida y la conversación murió enseguida, con Anna y Rapunzel demasiado concentradas en comer y una Elsa sin poder borrar el sentimiento de incomodidad en su estómago. Sentía que los bellos de los brazos y la nuca se erizaban, con la piel estallando en piel de gallina mientras miraba a las dos mujeres comer tranquilamente rente a ella, y cuando Rapunzel levantó la mirada de su plato para sostener la mirada de Elsa, sus ojos verdes parecían oscurecerse, infringiendo un miedo en Elsa como la mirada de un tiburón.

Elsa apartó su mirada rápidamente, concentrándose en su sopa de pollo y verduras frente a ella y no en la mirada persistente que podía sentir sobre ella.

x-x-x-x


End file.
